Love That's Unexpected
by Shaded Emerald-Eyes
Summary: INYYHxover.Sango and Kagome are famous singers.What happens when the girls are haunted down by Sango's Ex?Better summary and pairings inside.The title is really called Unexpected Love but I have this fic in the Inuyasha section so just ignore the titles
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 1: The Big Show**

**A/N: **This officially my firstYYH/IY X-over and I hope you enjoy it! I never did a X-over so this is quite a challenge but I'm up 4 it. So read and _Please_ don't 4get to read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I'm only borrowing them and hope that I don't get sued because I don't have a dime. I also don't own the song 'Everything' from Fefe Dobson, I wish I do but I don't.

**Summary: **Sango and Kagome are two most famous singers. What happens when one obsessed ex-lover wants Sango back? What about Kagome? What happen when she considers hiring her cousin Yusuke and his friends to be their body grounds?

**Couples: **Sango/Hiei, Kagome/Kurama, Yusuke/Botan, Inuyasha/Kikyo (The good Kikyo not the evil clay pot), and Kuwabara/Yukina (Sort of, I'm still not sure if I should because Hiei would kill me but you can tell me if you want this pairing in the review)

Everyone behind stage was getting ready for tonight's big show. There were people checking stage lights, there were others that were checking the sound equipment, and there were two girls in their dressing room getting ready for the show.

"Sango! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" Yelled an 18-year-old girl with long back hair.

"Hang on! I'm getting dressed." Said the girl who was known as Sango. "Alright Kagome, how do I look?" Sango asked as Kagome was getting a good look at her. Sango was wearing a black jumpsuit that had a black belt attached to it. She had Silver hoop earrings on with a long silver necklace that had a big cross that reached under her bosom. She was also wearing black high heeled boots and her long black hair was tied up in a lose ponytail.

"Wow! You look great but what about me?" Kagome asked sweetly as she did a little twirl. She was wearing the same jumpsuit, as Sango except this one was beige. She was also wearing gold dangly heart earrings with a matching Tiffany's necklace and blacked strapped sandals. Her hair was left down with her bangs in front of her face.

"Well…if you get a nose job and your teeth straight then you'll at least look decent." Sango started to crack up as soon as she saw the hurt and shocked expression on Kagome's face. "I'm just kidding Kagome, you look great and I wouldn't be surprised if you got all the attention." Sango smiled as she saw Kagome blushed at her comment.

"Girls, your on in five minutes!" Yelled their manger Inuyasha Tetsusaiga (Sorry, but couldn't think of a last name, so I used the closest thing related to Inuyasha). He had long black hair with violet eyes. He was known as a big shot with a bad attitude. Kagome use to have a thing for Inuyasha but that was over when he decided to marry Kikyo Miko. Kikyo was a quiet girl but she got along with Kagome and Sango very well. They were good friends and held no grudges against each other. Kikyo is almost identical to Kagome but they have very different personalities.

"Alright, lets go Sango." Kagome and Sango got out of their dressing room and walked behind the stage getting their equipment ready. Kikyo was the announcer so she walked out into the stage to introduce the girls.

"Hey everybody, how's everyone one doing?" Kikyo yelled as the crowd cheered. "Now here's what you all been waiting for, let's give a round of applause for the most talented and yet beautiful singers ever, Sango Taijiya (wasn't sure if this was her last name but I read it a couple times in other fics, so if you don't mind I'd like to use it) and Kagome Higurashsi!"

Kikyo left the stage as the girls made their appearance onto the stage. They were both holding a microphone in their hands as they faced the huge crowd screaming their names.

"Hey everybody! Let's give a hand to Kikyo for the lovely introduction." Kagome said as the audience burst into roars and applauses. "We also want to thank you all for coming tonight."

"You could have gone anywhere but you're here with us and that means a lot to us." Sango said with a sweet smile on her face. "This song is for all those people who are ready to give their everything to the ones they love even though their loved ones are a little hesitant." Kagome said as background music started to play.

Sango- Ayo ladadayo

Ayo ladadayo ladeeda

Sometimes I give in to sadness

Sometimes I don't

Kagome- Doo doo doo doo

At times I'm part of the madness

Sometimes I won't

Give into you

Sango- You see in a way

I have been drifting down a river

To nowhere

And you've given me nothing

Together- But if you're ready to be my everything

If you're ready to see it through this time

And if you're ready for love then

This I will bring

But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time

Ladeeda ayo

Ladadayo ladeeda

Kagome- At times I feel myself smiling

At times I not

Doo doo doo doo

Yeah yay

What's with the guilt that you styling baby

Talk don't look good on you

Sango- You see in a way

I have been looking for a reason to go there

And you're leading me nowhere

Together- And if you're ready to be my everything

If you're ready to see it through this time

And if you're ready for love then

This I will bring

But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time

Ladeeda ayo

Ladadayo ladeeda

Kagome- Are you waiting for a special occasion

To give me your heart

Cause I need a little confirmation

To make a real start

Don't wait till it's too late

Are you ready to show me?

Are you ready to show me?

Together- You see in a way

I have been drifting down a river

To nowhere

And you're giving me nothing

Sango- And if you're ready to be my everything

If you're ready to see it through this time

And if you're ready for love then

This I will bring

But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time

Kagome- And if you're ready to be

Ready to be my everything

Sango- And if you're ready to see it through this time

If you're ready for love then baby

Kagome- This I will bring

But I'm not gonna wait forever this time

Sango- ladayo ladadayo ladeeda

"Thank you!" Sango yelled into the mic. After Kagome and Sango sang a few more songs, they said their goodbyes and went back to their dressing room. The girls were now outside waiting for their limo. As they were waiting, two shadowy figures came up behind them. Sango felt a presence behind but before she could even turn around a hand came over her mouth. Sango turned her head when she heard a scream coming from Kagome. Another dark figure was dragging a screaming Kagome by the waist into a dark back alley.

'Oh no, Kagome!' Sango thought. She wanted to scream but she was too scared to even move. Lucky for her she didn't have to because the shadowed figure that held her slammed her back against the wall of a back ally. Sango shut her eyes waiting for whatever to happen, to happen fast but when she heard Kagome yelling her name and deep hot breaths breathing down her face, she couldn't help but slowly open her eyes. She regretted doing so as soon as they were open.

"Long time no see Sango." The dark figure said as he removed his hand away from her mouth to lift the black mask from his face. Sango's eyes slowly started to widen as the person's face started to reveal whom the mastermind really was. The unmasked man looked down at Sango with lust in his eyes and a seductive smile on his face. Sango was now truly terrified as she looked up into the lustful eyes of her ex-boyfriend.

**A/N:** So what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your review. N-eways, can you guess who this mystery guy is? Well I would tell you but what would be the fun that, so I guess you just have to read and find out!


	2. Chapter 2

                  **Unexpected Love**

Chapter 2: A Conversation On the Telephone 

     **A/N: **I am sorry that it took so long to update but I've just been swamped with tests, I just took the Florida Writes and right now I'm studying for the F-CAT. I'll try to update as much as I can.  N-ewayz, I only got one review and I'm just going assume that you were only being lazy but if you don't review then I'll think you don't like this story and I will be left with no other choice then to delete this fic. Well, enjoy!

   **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

   333 Last time on Unexpected Love 333

          "Long time no see Sango." The dark figure said as he removed his hand away from her mouth to lift the black mask from his face. Sango's eyes slowly started to widen as the person's face started to reveal whom the mastermind really was. The unmasked man looked down at Sango with lust in his eyes and a seductive smile on his face. Sango was now truly terrified as she looked up into the lustful eyes of her ex-boyfriend.

   333 Right Now on Unexpected Love333

     "You! What are you doing here?" Sango spat out as she looked into the blue eyes of a man with short black hair tied into a little ponytail.

   "Surely Sango, that isn't how you greet someone after they came all this way just to see you?" He said as he started to kiss Sango's neck.

   "Get away from me Miroku!" She demanded as she pushed the man known as Miroku away. She then turned her head to see that Kagome was still held up against the wall by her captor. He was ripping at Kagome's shirt and kissing all over her body as she was kicking and screaming. Sango had a feeling she knew who Kagome's captor was and if she played her cards right she might be able to save Kagome's life. Sango looked back at Miroku with tears in her eyes.

   "Please Miroku, don't let him ruin Kagome's life…like you did mine's." For a moment Miroku had a look of sympathy in his eyes but it vanished as soon as it appeared and was replaced with an evil laughter.

   "I ruined your life? I only did what we both desired." Miroku debated

   "No, what you desired! Now stop him, please! That's all I ask of you." The tears were now spilling down her cheeks. She didn't want Kagome to go through what she did.

   "Alright, only because you asked me." Miroku said as he looked at Kagome's captor. "Kouga, that's enough!"

   "What! Are you crazy?" Kouga barked out as he removed his mask to reveal a man with gray eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail. "Do you know how long it's been since I got laid?!"

   "Calm down, we'll be back for them later but right now we have to go before someone spots us." Miroku explained as he looked back at Sango.

   "Well Sango, it looks like your off the hook…for now but don't worry we'll be back for you and your friend." He grabbed Sango by the hair as he crushed his lips against her lips. When he let go of her hair, he grabbed Kouga's arm and they both made a dash out into the city.

     Sango slid down the wall as she started to cry on her knees. Kagome was staring at the ground as if it held the secrets of the universe.

   'I can't believe I almost got raped.' Kagome thought while hot tears were running down her face. 'And Sango, what did she mean when she said that.' Almost forgetting about Sango, Kagome untied the jacket that was around her waist and covered herself with it as she formed enough strength to walk over to Sango.

   "Sango! Are you ok?" She shook Sango a little to get some sort of reaction from her. "Sango, who were those guys and how do they know you." Sango took a minute to regain her composure as she lifts her head up from her knees. Before she could speak the limo driver appeared around the corner.

   "Ms.Sango, Ms. Kagome, are you alright?" The driver asked frantically. He was scared as soon as he saw Kagome's appearance. Her clothes were ripped all over. The only thing that was covering her was the white jacket she was wearing.

   "We're fine." Sango answered harshly. She didn't mean to but right now she wasn't in the mood to be pestered. "Get Inuyasha, he'll know what to do." As soon as those words left Sango's mouth the limo driver went to go find Inuyasha with Kagome and Sango following close behind.

     Sango and Kagome were now sitting in Inuyasha's office after getting cleaned up and putting on a new change of clothes.

   "Now tell me what happened." Inuyasha started patiently because he knew by the end of the day he was still going to go home with a major headache.

   "Well, Sango and I were waiting outside for our limo then out of nowhere two guys grabbed us." Kagome explained. She still wasn't sure about some things but she'll find out soon enough from Sango.

   "Did you get to see what they looked like?" Inuyasha asked. He could just feel the pain coming to his head. Don't get him wrong, he really cared about the safety of the girls for they made him big bucks but all he wants to do right now is to go home and sleep with his wife.

   "Well, one of them ha…" Kagome was stopped by Sango who cut her off before she could describe the one who attacked her. "We didn't see anything. They were wearing all black."

Kagome's eyes widened as she witnessed Sango's lie. 'Why doesn't she want to tell him what happened tonight?' Kagome thought to herself. 'What does she have to hide?' Kagome was brought back into reality by the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

   "Alright then, if there is nothing else to say, Joseph will take you home now." Inuyasha said as he reached over for his phone and called Joseph, the limo driver.

     Sango was sitting at the dinning table eating breakfast when Kagome came downstairs in her pajamas. She was still confused about last night's events. Kagome was fully aware that she almost got raped by some guy off the streets but what she didn't understand is how did those guys know Sango or how she knew them and why did she lie to Inuyasha. Kagome sat in the chair next to Sango. Her breakfast plate was already placed on the table in front of her but she wasn't hungry. Kagome was scared and confused and it was making her angry on how Sango could be so calm eating her breakfast when some guy is out to get her.

   "Sango, what's going on?" Kagome asked with a little edge in her voice. She was getting fed up with all the secrecy.

   "What do you mean?" Sango asked.  
  
   "Don't play stupid with me Sango. Why did you lie to Inuyasha? You and I both know that we saw those two guys perfectly last night."

   " I lied to him because I didn't want to cause anymore problems." Sango replied, her eyes never leaving her breakfast.

   "Sango, don't you understand by keeping information like that from people only causes more problems for yourself." Kagome debated.

   "I understand what you're saying Kagome but just think about it, Inuyasha has already done so much for us. He already has enough problems of his own. What good would it do if we just added ours to his list? It wouldn't be quite fair, now would it?" Sango looked at Kagome straight in the eyes as she said this.

   " I never thought of it like that. Then what should we do if they decide to show up again?"

   "We'll just have to deal with it on our own then."

     The phone started to ring after an awkward silence that fell between Sango and Kagome. After letting it ring a couple times, Kagome decided to pick it up. After Kagome went to go pick up the phone, a little yellow cat with red eyes, black stripes, and a black spot shaped like a diamond in the middle of her forehead made its way onto Sango's lap.

   "Hey Kilala (I'm using their English names cause I don't know to much Japanese. Srry, plz don't flame me.)" She smiled as Kilala gave a small a meow. "Guess what…Miroku's back to ruin my life one again." Sango's smile faded as her eyes started welling up with tears.

      "Hello?" Kagome greeted after picking the phone up from the receiver. After hearing the voice on the other line she suddenly knew who it was.

   "Hey Yusuke! Wow, it's been so long since I talked to you."

_   "Hey cuz, so what's up?"_ Yusuke asked on the on the other line.

(Kagome) "Nothing much, I'm just a little freaked out.

(Yusuke) _"Why's that?"_

(Kagome) "Last night, Sango and I got jumped by some guys who seem to know Sango and she seems to know them too but the weirdest thing is that she won't say anything about it."

(Yusuke) _"Gee, That's really strange. Do you think that these guys are out to get Sango?_

(Kagome) "I don't know. I really don't know to what to make of this. First I almost get raped, second those guys say they'll come back for us and third Sango lies to Inuyasha. To tell you the truth I think she's been lying to me too." She couldn't take it anymore. "Yusuke, I'm on the brink of insanity. If I don't find out what's going on soon I'm going to go crazy! "

(Yusuke) _"Whoa! Calm down Kagome, you won't get anywhere if you keep getting all hysterical like that. Look, I was planning on taking a little vacation with some of my friends. If you don't mind I was wondering if I could come by and see how you guys are doing." _

(Kagome) "Of course I don't mind! It's been so long since we seen each other and I would like to meet your friends. Anyways, when are you coming by?"

(Yusuke) _"Well, how about tomorrow morning?"  
_  
(Kagome) "That soon? Are you sure you can make it?" Kagome heard Yusuke laughing on the other line. "What's so funny?"

(Yusuke) _"Nothing, it's just that I'm on a plane heading down to L.A. right now. That's why I decided to call you."_

(Kagome) "Are you serious! I can't wait to see my beloved cousin. Well, I have to go, I can't wait to tell Sango the great news. Bye!"

(Yusuke) "Bye Kagome, I'll see you tomorrow and say hi to Sango for me alright. Bye."

(Kagome) "I will Bye!" Kagome put the phone back on the receiver and went back to the dinning room to tell Sango the news.

    "Sango?" Kagome walked into the dinning room only to find it empty. 'I wonder where she went' Kagome thought.****

   **A/N:** So what do you think? I hope this makes up for not updating, I'll try to update as much as possible. Neways, don't 4get to review. The more reviews I get the faster I update, believe me the plot is starting to unravel and it's going to get a lot better.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Love 

Chapter 3: The Little Argument and The flight From Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

A/N: Well here is chapter 3 like I promised and again I'm really sorry for the long wait but like I said in the last author's note, my computer has been really screwed up and I just found out that I am failing health. I also want thank those who reviewed again.

UltaAnimeFangurl2004: I know and it's just amazing how many people love to write Inuyasha fics. N-Eways thanks for reviewing and here is chpt3.

angle-princess: I'm glad you like it so far. I don't mean to tote my own horn but "Tote, Tote" I'm good! LOL, J/K but thank you for saying that I'm a good author though.

Royal Devil: Thank you so much! You gave me the inspiration to pair Yukina with Touya. I thought pairing her with Kuwabara was stupid but I really couldn't think of anybody else at the moment. Then you came along and turned it around thanks!

bOabOa697: Yeah, Kouga being aggressive with Kagome I admit it is a little OOC but I always thought of Kouga as the aggressive type. N-Eways I updated so enjoy!

Well that's all of the new reviewers. So enjoy and don't 4get to review!

3 3 3 3 3 3

During Kagome's conversation on the phone, Sango decided to practice a little. She carried Kilala (Sorry but I'm using her English version name cause I'm so use to it) in her arms as she walked upstairs into the rehearsal room. When the girls had a gig they would always rehearse before going to a show or they would just come up here and relieve some stress. Sango placed Kilala on top of the black piano while sitting on the black bench. She started playing a very slow sad melody that expressed her pain. Soon enough she started forming lyrics in her head and started singing out loud. 

Rain On Me (I do not own this song. Ashanti and whoever owns it):

I'm looking in the mirror at this woman down and out

She's Internally dying and knew this was not love's about

I don't want to be this woman the second time around

'Cause I'm waking up screaming

No longer believing

That I'm going to be around

Over and over I try

And over and over you lie

And over and over I cry

Over and over I try

And over and over you lie

And over and over I cry

Rain on me

Lord, won't you take this pain from me

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe

Till you just rain on me

Lord, won't you take this pain from me

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe

See, I don't wanna hold my pillow late at night no more

I'm tossin' and turnin' and thinkin' about burning down these walls

I don't want fuel this fire no more, no more, no more

See I mind up my mind cause I wasted my time

Ain't nothing here to keep me warm

Over and over I try

And over and over you lie

And over and over I cry

Over and over I try

And over and over you lie

And over and over I cry

Rain on me

Lord, won't you take this pain from me

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe

Till you just rain on me

Lord, won't you take this pain from me

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe

I'm so tired of the rain in my life

And I'm tired of the strain

And I ain't gonna lie

'Cause sometimes I can't sleep at night

And this here it just don't seem right

Sometimes I just wonder why I almost let my life go by

Sometimes I can't sleep at night

And this here just don't seem right

Sometimes I just wonder why I almost let my life go by

Rain on me

Lord, won't you take this pain from me

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe

Till you just rain on me

Lord, won't you take this pain from me

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe

After finishing the song Sango laid her head on top of the keys silently sobbing to herself, unaware of the fact that Kagome was watching her the whole time.

'Oh Sango, What are you hiding?' Kagome thought. She didn't want to get caught so she ran back down stairs, took a deep breath and ran back up while shouting.

"Sango! Where are you?" Sango abruptly sat up and dried her eyes before Kagome made it inside the room.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked as Kagome stood at the doorway.

"It was Yusuke. He says that he is coming by tomorrow from Japan with some friends. I also asked Touya if he would pick them up for me."

"That's great!" Sango exclaimed. She seems happy on the outside but in the inside she's all tore up with sadness.

"Sango, were you crying?" Kagome decided to be brave for once and ask Sango of her troubles.

"No, I…I wasn't crying" She stuttered.

"Sango, why do keep on lying? Is this how it's been ever since we met?" Kagome asked raising her voice a little.

"What are you talking about?" Sango exclaimed as she stood up from her seat and looked directly at Kagome.

"I saw you playing your song and how you cried to yourself at the end!" Sango was shocked to hear that Kagome was spying on her. All of her shock ness was soon turned into anger.

"Kagome, you just need to mind your damn business!" Sango was furious at Miroku for coming back, she was furious that Kagome was spying on her and she wanted to do was let all her frustration out.

"I'm so sick and tired on how you always pry into my life and think you understand what's going on but you don't! You don't understand anything!"

Sango stormed past Kagome and made her way to her room. Kagome collapsed on the floor as warm tears slid down her pale cheeks.

'Why won't she tell what's wrong!' Kagome asked herself.

For the rest of the day Sango stayed confined in her room and Kagome sat in their backyard looking at all the beauty of flowers. Neither of them talked to each other as the day turned into night and night turned into day.

3333333 A/N: I was going to stop here but I decided to be nice since all of you were so patient.

"We have just landed in Los Angeles, California. Please take all of your personal belongings with you and thank you for traveling with Tokyo Airlines." announced a flight attendant with short red curly and green eyes.

After the announcement was made six figures were the first to step out of the plane. The first figure was a male with slick black hair that was gelled back and chocolate colored eyes.

The next two figures were female. The first female had sky blue hair tied in a ponytail and pink eyes. The other girl had light green hair and dark crimson eyes.

The next person was an ugly looking guy. This guy had curlyish orange hair and black eyes. Don't be fooled by how he looks for he is one stupid character but he stills has a soft side for the ones he cares about. Which doesn't really matter because he doesn't have a big roll in this story.

The last two guys were real mysterious. Just by looking at them you knew they had a story to tell. The first guy was a man with the most beautiful emerald eyes you'd have ever seen. His flaming red head reached down to his back. His face held a pleasant smile as he walked out of the terminal. The last one was an emotionless character. His face held no emotions what so ever. His dark crimson eyes had a blank expression and his hair defied all laws of gravity, it is black with a white starburst in the middle.

After the gang got all their suitcases, they walked out of the airport. The one with the red hair was about to call a cab but looked over his shoulder when he felt a tap.

"Excuse me sir but are you Yusuke Urameshi?" Asked a man with light tan skin, blue eyes, and blue hair with black streaks and green bangs.

Before he could answer Yusuke walked in between the two. "I'm Yusuke. What do you want?"

"I'm Touya Juhyou Tsukai and Ms. Higurashi asked me to pick you up and bring you and your friends back to her. So if you have all of your things, please follow me." Touya said as he lead Yusuke and the others to his stretched limo.

Touya was almost done putting their luggage in the trunk. He was looking for the last bag but found it in the hands of the girl with green hair.

"Here you go." She said as she handed him the last suitcase.

"Thank you." He flashed her a smile as he placed the case in the trunk and closed it.

"Your welcome. My name is Yukina." She said with a smile on her face.

" It's nice to meet you Yukina but we must get going." The truth was that Touya didn't know what to say to the lovely Yukina and felt himself get nervous when he's around her.

"Of course" She had a hurt look on her face and it made Touya felt a little guilty knowing that he was responsible for that frown an her pretty face. Yukina got in the back seat and Touya stared at the door for a second, making sure that she was safely in the car. Once she and everyone else were comfortable he closed the door and sat in the driver's seat. As soon as he closed his door he started the car and then they were off heading to Kagome and Sango.

33333333

Knock, knock, knock

Sango woke up when she heard the knock on her door. She got out of bed and went to open the door only to see Kagome standing in front of her. Sango really wasn't in the mood to argue again so she left the door open and went back to bed. Kagome obviously took the hint but still walked into the room and sat on Sango's bed.

"What do you want, Kagome?" Sango broke the awkward silence looming between the two. She didn't want to seem harsh but she was still upset.

"Sango, I'm really sorry about what happened between us but understand that I love you like a sister and I just want to help you with any problem that is causing you to act this way. Believe me I don't want to pry or look for a good gossip story to give to the press, I just want to help you." Sango's face softened after hearing Kagome's speech.

" Kagome, I…I can't tell. I'm too ashamed" Sango could feel her tears sliding down her face. " I'll tell you just…give me some time."

"Sango, I'll give all the time you need but please trust me." They both embraced each other both with tears in their eyes.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did." Kagome push Sango back and shook her head.

" No, I shouldn't have invaded your privacy." The girls soon heard a honk of car. They both rushed to the window to see that it was a stretched limo pulling up to the driveway. "Who's that?" Sango asked

"That's Touya with Yusuke and his friends!" Kagome exclaimed. "Sango get ready, I'll meet downstairs with the others!" With that said Kagome bolted downstairs leaving Sango with a sweat drop forming in the back of her head.

33333333

Yusuke and the gang looked out to window to a huge house in front of them. As soon as the car stopped they didn't wait for Touya to open the door so they got out while Touya took out their luggage from the trunk. The gang saw a girl with raven hair running out the front door.

"Yusuke!" She ran into Yusuke arms as he squeezed her in a tight hug.

"Kagome!" Yusuke hugged Kagome for a moment but immediately let her go as he saw her face starting to turn purple. " Um…sorry. Guess I don't know my own strengh."

A/N: The end…of chapter 3 that is. Well I hope you'd enjoyed and sorry if I left a little cliffhanger for you people. If you want a song that absolutely love to be sung by Kagome and Sango then just put it your review and I'll see what I can do.

V

V  
V  
V  
V  
V

REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 4: It's All About The Music! (And A Glimpse Into The Past)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or any of the songs I use in this fic. They all belong to their respective owners. So please don't try to sue me cause all I got is chump change which is exactly $2.75.

3333Last Time333

Yusuke and the gang looked out to window to a huge house in front of them. As soon as the car stopped they didn't wait for Touya to open the door so they got out while Touya took out their luggage from the trunk. The gang saw a girl with raven hair running out the front door.

"Yusuke!" She ran into Yusuke arms as he squeezed her in a tight hug.

"Kagome!" Yusuke hugged Kagome for a moment but immediately let her go as he saw her face was starting to turn purple. " Um…sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength."

33333333333

After Kagome recovered from Yusuke's bone crushing hug, the whole gang all went inside the house. Once they were inside, Yusuke and his friends were all shocked to see how big it was inside than it was out.

"Hey Sango, get down here!" Kagome shouted. She was really excited that her cousin was here.

Sango was looking in her closet for something to wear. She decided to put on a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. She left her hair in a low ponytail. When she was done she made her way downstairs. When she got into the living room eight pairs of eyes were looking at her but only one pair caught her interest. She was staring into a pair of crimson eyes that was just calling for her attention. She hadn't realized she was staring until Yusuke brought her back into reality which caused a light tint of pink to cross her face.

"How you doing, Sango?" Yusuke got up from his seat as he gave her a gentle hug. "I'm fine. When did you get into town?" she hugged back before they pulled apart.

"About an hour ago. We met your driver Touya, he was a pretty nice guy." At the mentioned of Touya's name, Yukina started to stare off into to space with a dreamy look on her face. No one seemed to notice except for Kuwabara.

"He wasn't all that special. To be honest I don't trust a guy who usually wears a black suit and pretends to like you just so they could get paid." Kuwabara interjected. He wasn't to found of the look Yukina got when Touya's name was mentioned.

"Anyways, Let me introduce you to my friends. The girl with blue hair is Botan Ferry, The shorter girl next to her is Yukina Jaganshi, the guy with the red hair is Shuichii Kurma Minamino (A/N: I think I spelled that right. If not please tell me), we just call him Kurama, and next to him is Yukina's brother Hiei Jaganshi (A/n: Let's just say she already knows. This is an alternate universe fic). The dumb looking one is Kuwabara a.k.a Kuwabaka." Yusuke introduced every one as he pointed each of them out.

"Shut up Urameshi! We all know you're the dumb looking one and stop calling me that!" Kuwabara, having said that, pranced over to Kagome. "I can't really understand how you are really to a demon spawn like Urameshi. You must feel so ashamed to be related to such a no good for…"Kagome had a big sweat drop in the back of her head as she saw Yusuke plummet Kuwabara to the ground. Sango watched with wide eyes while everyone else was shaking their heads and others, namely Hiei muttering things like "Stupid oaf."

"Are they always like that?" Sango asked the person closest to her which just so happened to be Hiei. "Hn" was his answer as he looked out the window from where he was sitting. 'Well, he doesn't talk much.' Sango thought to herself.

"You wanna say that to my face half-pint!" Kuwabara yelled as he jumped off from the ground. He obviously heard what Hiei had muttered.

"I don't think you have the right to call me that, you idiot." (A/n: one more thing, I actually made Hiei a little taller in this fic. So lets just say his around Kurama's height ok? Ok.)

"Why do you call him a half-pint?" Kagome asked.

"Well a couple years ago when Kuwabara and Hiei met, Hiei was about half his size." Kurama took the liberty of answering Kagome's question. When he spoke Kagome felt a sudden attraction towards him. She couldn't explain it but she could feel butterflies in her stomach as she looked into his deep emerald eyes.

"You could just say that Hiei went trough a 'huge' growth sprout." Botan said as she emphasized huge which caused everyone to go into a fit of laughter, earning her a glare from Hiei. All of a sudden Kagome heard a ringing sound. Realizing it was her cell phone she excused her self and went to go pick it up, leaving Sango with their guests.

"Excuse me Sango, I have always wondered how did you and Kagome meet?" Yukina asked. Sango wasn't sure how to answer that question because she met Kagome right after the incident with Miroku but she guessed it wouldn't hurt if she left that part out. "Well, it all started…'

333Flashback333

Sango's P.O.V

Here I am sitting on a bench in one of Tokyo's beautiful park in the storming rain, wallowing in my self-pity. I didn't have a home, or a family. I didn't even go to school to just hang out with friends. I was alone. Before I knew it I see a girl, out the corner of my eye, running towards me. Looks like she just got out of school because she is holding a backpack over her head (protecting her from getting wet which was not helping her much, might I add) and wearing a green and white uniform. I wonder how she could run in that short skirt? Nature's miracles I guess.

My train of thought was shattered when I felt something tap my shoulder. I look up to see the girl with the short skirt. "Are you lost?" She asked. I really wasn't in the mood for chitchatting. So I decided to be bitter, even though I didn't want to be. After all, she did looked like a nice girl. "I've been lost all my life." I said with a hint of sarcasm. I guess she didn't noticed or just decided to ignore but what surprised me was instead of leaving she was sitting right next to me.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I looked into her grayish eyes only to see nothing but pure concern. I couldn't answer her question, I felt too ashamed to even talk about it. Instead I turned my gaze to the ground thanking the heavy rain for masking a few tears that happened to past my senses.

"I'll take that as a no." She said, I could hear the sadness in her voice. I didn't want her pity, or anyone else's for that matter. "I got an idea, why don't you come home with me! It would be so much fun!" Her sadness suddenly turned to excitement, which caused my eyes to widen a little in surprise from the sudden change of mood (Like this: 00).

"Why do you want to help me? You don't even know me." After I recovered from her outburst, I looked into her concern eyes again. " How do you know that I'm not some psycho from off the streets?

"I guess I don't know. I'll just have to trust you. Anyways, I'm Kagome Higurashi what's your name?" I look at her with a stunned expression. This girl is too kind for her own good. I realized that she's that type of girl who would jump into the middle of the street to save a dog from getting hit by a car without caring if she gets hurt in the process as long as that dog is safe, she is happy. Emotions like that could get you into trouble when you're hit with reality. It's not always sunshine and rainbows.

"Sango Taijiya." I finally decided to drop the bitter act and try to get to know this girl. "Well Sango let's go this rain is freezing cold!" Kagome held out her hand as a gesture to help me up. I timidly slipped my hand into hers and we both sprinted to her house and out of the rain.

333End Flashback333

"So when we got to her place, she introduced me to her mother, her brother Souta, and her cousin Yusuke who was currently staying over for the summer." Sango was really proud of herself for telling her story without revealing her secret or shedding a tear, it made her feel confident and very relieved. Everyone was really intrigued with her story except for Hiei. To Sango it seemed he wasn't paying attention or that he flat out didn't care. Secretly Hiei was interested he just didn't want to show it. He was known as an emotionless anti-social and he wanted to keep that way. Before anyone could comment, Kagome decided to make her appearance as if on cue.

"I'm really sorry everybody but that was our producer Inuyasha and he wanted us to record the rest of our album." Kagome explained. She really wanted to stay with Yusuke and his friends. She especially wanted to get to know Kurama better but duty calls.

"Then what do we do about them? Leave them here by themselves?" Sango asked as she got up from her seat and walked over to Kagome.

" No I guess not but…Hey I got an idea why don't guys come to the studio with us!" Everyone agreed with her suggestion except for one person. Sango smiled at Kagome as she said the 'Hey I got an idea' words. 'She always has an idea' she though to herself.

"Hn. No, I think I'll pass on that." Hiei said in a 'I'm too good for you' tone, still not facing the group. Sango snapped out of her reverie and looked at Hiei. She was getting aggravated with his 'Oh I'm the best and anything I say goes' attitude.

"So he, the great one speaks." That caused Hiei to face Sango and give her a cold death glare similar to the one he gave Botan. "What? The studio to good for you?"

"Hn" Hiei decided to just ignore her because if he got involved she would end up in the back of an ambulance truck and he would be in handcuffs. So he got up from where he was sitting and stalked out past Sango with a cold look plastered on his face.

"Um…I'll…get Touya and we'll be on our way." Kagome said as she went to go get Touya.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Everyone finally made it to the studio even Hiei after Kurama did some major convincing. Kagome lead everyone to the back studio where all the recording happens. Inuyasha was in the room when everyone was in the room.

"Kagome, Sango, what the hell is this? This isn't a house party!" Inuyasha said.

"I know Inuyasha but this is my cousin Yusuke and his friends." Everyone introduced them selves. Inuyasha was a little skeptical to let them stay in the studio but after some convincing from Sango they all managed to stay much to Hiei's disappointment. So they settled them selves in some empty chairs except for Hiei who decide to stand.

"Alright. Now that everybody is settled let's get to work. Kagome, Sango get your asses's out there" Inuyasha ordered as the girls went into the recording room. "Man, talk about anger management" Yusuke whispered to Botan which caused her to giggle. The girls both stood in front of a microphone while they put their headphones on.

Inuyasha pushed a button on and spoke as he gave directions trough an intercom. "Alright you guys know the drill. The music plays in the headphones and when you sing you'll hear your voice going along with the music. Every time the music ends wait into the next song comes and start singing until I say stop." Inuyasha lifted his index finger off the intercom button as he and some other trained professionals pushed various buttons to get everything in place and start the music. As soon as the music was heard in the girl's headphones is when they started to sing the lyrics.

Both-When you walk away 

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight 

It's hard to let it go

Sango-You're giving me too many things 

Lately you're all I need 

You smiled at me and said, 

Don't get me wrong I love you 

But does that mean I have to meet your father? 

When we are older you'll understand 

What I meant when I said No, 

I don't think life is quite that simple 

When you walk away 

You don't hear me say please 

Oh baby, don't go 

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight 

Kagome-The daily things that keep us all busy 

Are confusing me 

That's when you came to me and said, 

Wish I could prove I love you 

But does that mean I have to walk on water? 

When we are older you'll understand 

It's enough when I say so 

And maybe some things are that simple 

When you walk away 

You don't hear me say please 

Oh baby, don't go 

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight 

Both- Hold me 

Whatever lies beyond this morning 

Is a little later on 

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all 

Nothing's like before 

When you walk away 

You don't hear me say please 

Oh baby, don't go 

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight 

Hold me 

Whatever lies beyond this morning 

Is a little later on 

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all 

Nothing's like before 

Hold me 

Whatever lies beyond this morning 

Is a little later on 

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all 

Nothing's like before 

As the song ended, everyone was amazed by how well the girls sang even Hiei was impressed yet he didn't show it or at least nobody noticed. They were all tempted to give them a round of a applause but the girls were already singig the lyrics to the next song. 

Kagome- I can't get out of bed today  
Or get you off my mind  
I just can't seem to find a way  
To leave this love behind

Both-I ain't trippin  
I'm just missing  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I need 

Sango- You can't be hanging on a string  
While you make me cry  
I try to give you everything  
But you just gave me lies Both- I ain't trippin  
I'm just missing  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I need 

Kagome- Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do..  
I'm such a fool  
For you 

Both- I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
I'm still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could be for  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you [last time x2]  
It's true  
I'm stuck on you 

Sango- Now love's a broken record that's  
Been skipping in my head  
I keep singing yesterday  
Why we've got to play these games we play? Both- I ain't trippin  
I'm just missing  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I need 

Kagome- Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephon 

Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool Both- I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
I'm still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could be for  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you [last time x2]  
It's true  
I'm stuck on you 

Sango- Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do..  
I'm such a fool  
For you 

Both-- I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
I'm still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could be for  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you [last time x2]  
It's true  
I'm stuck on you 

"Alright girls, you have one more song left than you guys can go." Inuyasha's voice boomed throughout the recording room as both the girls nodded to his statement. They took a breather as they heard the music in their ears again. 

Sango-I love to love you baby 

Kagome-I love you baby

Sango-I'm feelin sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame 

Kagome-I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe 

Sango-Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party 

Kagome-You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me 

Sango-Baby the minute I feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe 

Both-Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party 

Sango-I love to love you baby 

Kagome-I love to love you baby 

Sango-I love to love you baby 

Kagome-I love to love you baby 

Sango-Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body 

Kagome-Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

Both- Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body 

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down 

And I came to party 

Once they heard the music stop is when they decide to take off their headphones. In the background they heard everyone except Hiei and Inuyasha applauding, out of their seats. This caused the girls to smile in appreciation.

A/N: Wow! This has to be the longest chapter I ever wrote. If you didn't see your song don't worry it might appear in other chapters because they were so damn good I had to save it for later. Neways, I won't be able to update to May 18th because I have to study for a big Health exam. May 18th is the last day of school, so I will have more time to update. Again I don't Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or any songs that I use for this fic. Now to answer some reviews! 

Kikyo's reincarnation-I don't know why. No, I don't but thanks for the review. I too sometimes have a severe of randomness like 'Why do birds fly?' Neways hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

UltaAnimeFangurl2004- I really couldn't find the lyrics to '10 Words' but I did use 'stuck' and I will use 'There's Gotta Be More to Life' in later chapters.

VAMPIREKAT69- Wow you must really like it. So I updated and posted…Finally! Hope you like this chapter. Anonomyus- Sorry If I didn't use the 'Love Song' but I will in later chapters cause it might prove useful but I hoped you still liked it. 

angle-princess-You're right Kagome is paired with Kurama then again you could've looked in chapter one cause it has all the pairings except Yukina is paired with Touya not Kuwabara.

Kuramas pnkmate Kagome-Thanks for submitting a song and no you don't annoy me.

Little-neko-angel-Aww Thanks but when are you gonna update your fic cause it's really good. 

lulu- Sorry I didn't use any EVANESCENCE songs but I will in later chapters cause I just love 'My Immortal'. It is a really cool song and I would love to use it in this fic.

DarkAngelPrincess- I am so sorry but I could not find 'Perfectly' but thanks for the advice it helped me so much. I'll do you a favor, I will keep looking for it and if I find I would be more than happy to put it in later chapters. Thanks again. 

Whew! That's all of them. Well don't forget to review. I really love the feedback. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected Love **

**Chapter 5:Preparations For Tonight's Show (And Feelings Revealed)**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the songs I use in this fic.   
Why must I keep repeating myself?

333333Last Time333333

Once they heard the music stop is when they decided to take off their headphones. In the background they heard everyone except for Hiei and Inuyasha applauding, out of their seats. This caused the girls to smile in appreciation.

333333333333

"Alright, you girls did well." Inuyasha commented. "Now I want you guys to show that much emotion and determination for tonight's show."

"What? We have a show tonight?" Kagome asked with a shock expression. At this point Sango decided to step into the conversation.

"When were you planning on telling us this? I hope you know we're nowhere near ready for a gig. Especially for a show that's happening tonight!"

"Well it's been book for weeks and since we been on tour for a while, it completely slipped my mind." Inuyasha tried to defend himself but failed as the girls were giving him dirty glares that would match close to Hiei's. The others were watching amused at how two simple girls can scare a guy like Inuyasha. Even Hiei had a small smirk on his face as he watched Inuyasha cower into a corner.

"What time does the show start?" Sango asked still sending Inuyasha a deadly glare. Inuyasha took the time to gather what was left of his dignity as he looked at Sango.

"At 9:00, why?" Inuyasha continued to look at Sango knowing that she had a plan.

"Right now it's 11:00 am, so that gives us ten hours to prepare for tonight's show." Kagome interjected.

"I want it to be a little different." Sango spoke as Kagome and Inuyasha both stared at her.

"What do you by different?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I want to do a solo act. We could do the opening together and then we each do a solo."

"But all our material was meant for us to sing together. How are we going to come up with a solo? And it will take forever for the band to learn the notes."

"Then I guess we'll just have to let fate take its course. Whatever happens…happens (I got this quote from Spike Speigal on Cowboy Bebop It's one of my favorite)." With that said Sango made her way to down to the rehearsal room to get ready for tonight's show. As soon as she saw Sango out of site she turned to face everybody.

"I guess we're going to be rehearsing for the rest of the day. Why don't you guys go site seeing and you could meet us later."

"Where's the place at?" Yusuke asked." It wouldn't miss my cousin and friend performance for the world!"

"At the music center of Los Angeles. They're having a county fair in back to raise money for music education. It starts at 9:00." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded in thanks and headed down the same hallway that Sango walked only a few moments ago.

333333With he YYH Group333333

The gang walked the streets of Los Angeles as the looked at the places around them. There were so many sites to see like the Hollywood sign, the walk of fame, and the Pacific Ocean. Everyone all walked in groups of two. Yusuke and Botan were in the front while Kuwabara and Yukina behind them and Hiei and Kurama were last. They were just leaving the walk of fame as they were heading to meet Sango and Kagome.

"You like that woman, don't you?" Hiei asked trying to strike up a conversation. Kurama only gave him a look of puzzlement.

"Who Marilyn Monroe?" That comment only caused Hiei to glare at Kurama.

"No, Urameshi's cousin, Kagome."

"Well I have noticed you have an interest for Sango." Kurama decided to turn the tables as he looked at Hiei with sly smirk on his face.

"Shut Up! I have no interest for that woman. She annoys the hell out of me. Now don't change the subject? Do you or do you not like her or not? And don't you dare lie to me."

Kurama let out he sigh; he hadn't realized he was holding before he decided to answer.

"Yes, I do have an attraction towards Kagome but who wouldn't she's Kind, gentle and beautiful. Now answer me do you like Sango or not?"

"Hn" Hiei responded with his favorite word as he walked to the rest of the group, leaving Kurama in the dust.

'Fancy way of saying how he feels.' Kurama chuckled as he started jogging after the gang who were waiting patiently for him by the car.

333333 9:00 clock-Show Time333333

Sango and Kagome were getting ready for the show. They were both exhausted from rehearsing all day but they still had enough energy to do one more performance. They were inside the music center while the crowd was out back enjoying all the festivities the fair had to offer.

Kagome was wearing denim capris with a green tank top and white-heeled flip-flops. She left her hair down as it flowed down her back.

Sango was wearing a blue jean pleated mini skirt with a black halter-top and beige high heel boots. Her hair was left in its usual low ponytail.

"Hey girls" Kikyo greeted as she entered their dressing room. " Inuyasha wanted me to tell you that you have five minutes left 'til show time."

"Tell him that we'll be out in a second." Kagome smiled at Kikyo as she nodded at her request and went to relay the message to Inuyasha.

Sango looked into the mirror checking her reflection as she nodded in approval. "Let's do this." With that said they both made their way to the stage.

A/N: That's it for now. If I don't stop soon, I'll be writing all night and I have to work tomorrow. Anyways sorry it took so long to put this up and all but I just got a new job and I haven't had much to time to write but don't I'm not deserting this fic. Now its time to answer some reviews!

UltaAnimeFangurl2004- Yes I updated and thanks for reviewing twice. And yes I know who JoJo is. I love her song so much1 It really relates to Sango's past or at least the one I made for and this fic. I will be using that song in the next chapter.

kitsunekagome23-Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

Reiko- I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!

VAMPIREKAT69- I'm glad you're enjoying this fic. I actually thought it was bad and debated whether I should keep it or not but your review made me want to continue. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Thanks and I love the song!

chinadoll27- I'm glad you love it so much and thanks for reviewing!

Well that's all of them and don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

  Unexpected Love

**Chapter 6: Sango's Solo Act Part 1 **

**A/N: **I'm really sorry but the part where Kagome is singing was suppossed to be bold but it didn't show up. So I edited and hope that it shows this time and if it dosen't I put a key to help you know who is singing what. Sorry for the confussion and the next chapter should be up soon! Also, don't foret to review and tell what I should do with our faborite SD!

KEY: S=Sango, K=Kagome, BS=Backup Singers, and All=um...All!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or any of the songs I use in this chapter.

333333Last Time333333

"Hey girls" Kikyo greeted as she entered their dressing room. " Inuyasha wanted me to tell you that you have five minutes left 'til show time."

"Tell him that we'll be out in a second." Kagome smiled at Kikyo as she nodded at her request and went to relay the message to Inuyasha.

Sango looked into the mirror checking her reflection as she nodded in approval. "Let's do this." With that said they both made their way to the stage.

333333333333

Hiei was strolling around the festival with Kurama not too far behind. They both decided to split from the group as soon as they arrived. As they walked past different booths watching families having a good, Hiei couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He would continuously scan around the area for any possible threats but found none. Kurama noticed Hiei's apprehension and decided ask what was brothering him.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked causing them both to stop walking. Hiei was debating whether he should tell him or not. For all he knew he was probably just being paranoid.

"Nothing." With that said Hiei continued walking yet again leaving Kurama in the dust.

'He really needs to stop doing that.' Kurama thought as he too continued in the path that Hiei was walking.

The gang enjoyed the walk the around the festival. Kuwabara entered in a pie eating contest, Yukina won a goldfish for tossing little rings onto a bottle, and Yusuke won a over stuff bear which he gave to Botan by hitting a bell with a oversized hammer.

As everyone was finishing with their activities, the gang made their way to the performance stage, which was located behind the festival to find seats for the girl's show. They found really good seats in the forth row.

"I wonder where Hiei and Kurama are?" Botan asked. "If they don't hurry, they're going to miss the show."

"Don't worry about it, I bet they're still walking around the place. They'll make it on time." Yusuke answered, who was sitting next to Botan.

"Knowing my brother, he might already be here. There is a large crowd, so it might take them awhile to find us." Yukina said, who was sitting next to Yusuke. Kuwabara was sitting next to Yukina. He was stuffing his face with so much cotton candy that he didn't even bother to reply about the whereabouts of Hiei and Kurama. A few minutes later Kurama made his way through the crowd and into his seat next to Botan.

"Where is Hiei?" Botan asked. " I thought he was with you."

"He was but I lost him when we were walking through the crowd." After Kurama said that, Kikyo was on the stage.

"How is everybody doing?" Kikyo yelled into the mike as the crowd cheered in response. "Well, let's give around of applause for Sango and Kagome!" With that said Kikyo made her way off the stage while everyone jumped out of their seats and rushed towards the stage. The only ones left sitting were Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Yukina, and Kuwabara.

"Well I'm done sitting." Said Yusuke with deep sarcasm as he got up from his seat and made his way closer to the stage as he possibly as he could. The rest followed Yusuke's example.

On stage were four girls wearing red gypsy skirts and short spaghetti strap, belly dancing to a soft Chinese melody. As the song started both Sango and Kagome came out from one side of the stage.

(A/n: Alright this is how it goes. Italic means that _Sango _is singing_, _Bold means that** Kagome** is singing, parenthesis means that the (backup singers) are singing, and underlined means that everyone minus the crowd is singing. Got it? Ok.)

_S-Says he wants you  
He says he needs you  
It's real talking when I make him wait for you _

BS-(If he really wants you  
If he really needs you  
Really got to have you)

**K-Take your time and feel him out  
When it's a good boy  
I mean a really really good boy  
Why not let him lay with you  
That's when you give it to him good**

All-Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"   
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

_S-You getting bold  
He growin' cold  
It's just the symptoms of young love  
Growin' old_

BS-(You think it's time  
And your thinking of leaving  
But give it time)

**K-It's late at night  
He's coming home  
Meet him at the door with nothin' on  
Take him by the hair  
Let him know what's on  
If you understand me  
Yall come on**

_S-All my ladies wine it up  
If you know just how to move (mooove)  
All my fellas jump behind  
And show her what you want to do (show her what you got daddy)_

**K-All my ladies wine it up   
If you know just how to move   
All my fellas jump behind   
And show her what you want to do (ouuuh..wouh ouh)**

All-Dip it low  
Pick it up slow (ohhh)  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ima show you how to make him)  
Dip it low (ouhhh)  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

_S-We can move if you wanna   
We can move if you wanna   
We can mooove if you wanna   
We can mooooooove..._

All-Dip it low  
Pick it up slow (slowww)  
Roll it all around (ohhhh)  
Poke it out like your back broke   
Pop pop pop that thing (yeah)  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"   
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow   
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke (come on come on come on)  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ooooh)  
  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"   
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

As the song ended, the dancers, backup singers, and even Kagome left the stage leaving only Sango with the crowd. Everyone was cheering so loud that you needed earplugs.

"Thanks for coming tonight, everybody! I want to thank every one of you for supporting the 'Music For Education' charity event. Now let's get this show on the road!" With that said the dancers once again made their way to the stage but were wearing different outfits. They were wearing tight blue jean jackets that showed their bellies and black frilly skirts that reached to their knees. The dancers were slowly dancing on the stage with Sango in the middle of them. What she didn't know was that Hiei was watching her not too far away.

_S-I've been waiting all day for ya babe   
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always_

_ Hope you know when it's late at night   
Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever_

BS-(I never thought that anyone)

_S-Could make me feel this way_

BS-(Now that you're here boy all I want)

_S-Is just a chance to say _

_All-Get Out,_ (leave) _right now,_   
_It's the end of you and me  
It's too late_ (now) _and I can't wait for you to be gone   
'Cause I know about her_ (boo) _and I wonder_ (why) _how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time _(waste of time)

_Tell why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know that truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend   
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone_

BS-(So now after all is said and done)

_S-Maybe I'm the one to blame but_

BS-(To think that you could be the one)

_S-Well it didn't work out that way_

_All-Get Out,_ (leave) _right now,_   
_It's the end of you and me  
It's too late_ (now) _and I can't wait for you to be gone   
'Cause I know about her_ (boo) _and I wonder_ (why) _how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time _(waste of time)

_S-I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm say  
I gave up everything I had   
On something that just wouldn't last   
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees   
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out_

_Get Out,_ (leave) _right now,_   
_It's the end of you and me  
It's too late_ (now) _and I can't wait for you to be gone   
'Cause I know about her_ (boo) _and I wonder_ (why) _how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time _(waste of time)

_All-Get Out,_ (leave) _right now,_   
_It's the end of you and me  
It's too late_ (now) _and I can't wait for you to be gone   
'Cause I know about her_ (boo) _and I wonder_ (why) _how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time _(waste of time)

_Get out,_ (leave)

_It's the end of you and me _(now)

_You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time _(waste of time)

After the song ended, Sango was bowing and blowing kisses towards the audience without realizing Hiei was staring directly at her with a far away look. Yusuke, Kagome, and the rest of the gang were staring at Sango with a shock expression.

'Is that what Sango is feeling' Kagome thought to herself as she watched Sango walk off the stage. 'She rarely talks about her past. Is that what made her feel so alone.'

"Kagome, get your ass out there!" Kagome was knock out of her trance as she heard Inuyasha voice screaming her. She hurriedly made her way to her place on the stage as the band started to play her song.

A/N: So how was it? Did you like it or did you hate it? Anyways I was wondering If should leave Hiei and Kurama as demons, Yusuke as spirit detective, and Botan as a ferry girl. Basically just leaving all their profiles alone. I don't know, you tell me in your reviews. Speaking of which, let's answer some of them!

Tomo Star- I'm glad you like. I also hope you liked this chapter!

Aravis Silvertree- Oh My Gosh! Someone help this girl! She's Twitching For More! Luckily, I got this chapter out before you went mentally insane. LOL ! Anyways I'm actually considering putting Sesshomaru in this fic. I just don't know when TT.

Animejacksparrowlover- Thanks for all the reviews! I'm slowly starting to focus on Sango and Kagome's pairings right now. I already started a little with Hiei. But don't worry I'm totally working on all the romance right now. I just want to set things with Sango's past on track. I also want to let you know that Sango will sing 'going under' soon. Also all the pairings are in chapter 1.

Aikyo-chan- I'm really glad you like it too! I'm also glad you found that comment about Hiei funny. I never thought I would get a review about Hiei's hair defying the laws of gravity!

Reiko- Well thanks because I thought some of the characters were OCC. I'm really happy that you like this fic.

Meow? - Yea, I know what you mean. I started writing this fic mainly wanting to focus on Hiei and Sango, because I'm soooo obsessed with this pairing but I didn't want to leave Kagome out. So I decided to write about both of them but Sango and Hiei are the main characters.

UltaAnimeFangurl2004- you know what? I don't think it 's weird because the same thing happens to me with Usher and his video 'burn'. LOL, anyways I hope you don't mind getting this song stuck in your head for another day?

That's all of them and don't forget to review to tell me what I should do with our favorite Spirit Detectives!

__


	7. Chapter 7

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 7: Kagome's Solo Act Part 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the songs I use.

333333Last Time333333

After the song ended, Sango was bowing and blowing kisses towards the audience without realizing Hiei was staring directly at her with a far away look. Yusuke, Kagome, and the rest of the gang were staring at Sango with a shock expression.

'Is that what Sango is feeling?' Kagome thought to herself as she watched Sango walk off the stage. 'She rarely talks about her past and when so does its in her songs. Is that what made her feel so alone? Could that guy be…no it can't be!'

"Kagome, get your ass out there!" Kagome was knock out of her trance as she heard Inuyasha voice screaming her. She hurriedly made her way to her place on the stage as the band started to play her song.

333333333333

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

(I think I saw you cry)

The moment I saw you cry

When the song ended, the crowd roared like they were in a football stadium. What caught Kagome's interest was the fact that Kurama's emeralds eyes were staring directly into her blue eyes. That moment she felt a spark between them and she knew he felt it too. She blushed, as she realized she was staring for to long and looked around to see Sango but found her nowhere in sight. As the crowd still cheered, Kagome ran back stage to find Sango but still found her nowhere in sight.

Seeing Kagome in distress the gang, excluding Hiei, went to meet Kagome back stage only to see her looking frantically for something.

"Kagome, what is it?" Kurama asked as he knocked her out of her reverie.

"I can't find Sango." Kagome said starting to get worried.

"Don't worry she probably went to the concession stand to get something to eat or something." Yusuke said, trying to calm Kagome.

"But we better find her to let her know that the show is over" Botan suggested.

"Don't forget about my broth…" Yukina was interrupted by an ear-shattering scream that was coming from the forest behind the stage. This caused everyone to sprint into the forest to find the source of the scream.

333During Kagome's Song333

Sango was moved by Kagome's words as she watched her from backstage. She knew Kagome was describing the first time they both met. She smiled, realizing she was so lucky to have a best friend like Kagome. Sango was soon frightened, thinking about Miroku's threat.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Well Sango, it looks like your off the hook…for now but don't worry we'll be back for you and your friend." He grabbed Sango by the hair as he crushed his lips against her lips. When he let go of her hair, he grabbed Kouga's arm and they both made a dash out into the city._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sango was soon brought back to reality when she felt an arm snake around her waist.

"I told you I'd be back." A voice whispered into her ear. Sango gasped as she realized that the voice was none other than Miroku's. "Come with me and don't you even think about screaming because Kouga will shoot you precious friend."

Sango looked above the stage to see Kouga up behind the stage lights, holding a small handgun while watching Kagome sing. She was abruptly yanked away by Miroku as he dragged her into a dark forest that was behind the stage.

After walking for a few minutes Sango soon found herself pushed into a tree and Miroku's lean body shoved into hers. She could smell his hot breath on her face, as he looked at her with lust in his eyes.

"I missed you." He said as he left a trail of kisses on her neck until he made his way to her mouth.

"Get off me!" Sango yelled as she tried to struggle out of his grasp. She struggled even harder as she felt Miroku slowly rip the fabric of her shirt.

"Stop resisting!" Miroku snapped as he gave her a backhand slap that caused her to fall to the ground. Sango silently whimpered as she placed her hand on her tender cheek.

"See what you make me do?" She looked at Miroku as he once again took hold of her by the arms. "It doesn't have to be this way Sango but you just keep making it so complicated."

"Maybe she just doesn't want your grimy fingers all over her." Said a mysterious voice that was coming from the trees. Miroku dropped Sango as he turned to look for the source of the voice.

"Hiei?" he heard Sango whispered as he turned his face to look at her. He saw her stare behind him. So he decided turn back only see a man, no taller than him, with unnatural red eyes.

"I suggest you let her go if you know what's good for you." Hiei said as he glanced over at Sango. He could tell that she was scared.

"And who are you?" Miroku asked as he moved closer to Sango.

"My identity is none of your concern." Hiei responded calmly. "Now let her go."

"Hiei just go! This doesn't concern you." Sango decided to enter the conversation "I'll be fine."

"I didn't come here for your well being, wench!" Hiei argued. "I just can't stand when people like him abuse those weaker then them, something about that sort of bugs me."

"Then do something about it!" With that said Miroku lunged at Hiei, which caught him off guard. So both of them were on the ground throwing punches at each other while trying to stand. The surprise attack caused Sango to scream in surprise.

"Both of you stop it!" She screamed as they continued to attack each other. Soon after she said that she heard loud footsteps coming towards them.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed as they ran trough the forest.

"Hiei!" Yukina screamed as well as she tried looking for her brother. The group soon heard bunch of grunts and screams coming from ahead of them.

The group soon came to the source only to see a disheveled Sango and a battling Hiei with some other man that Kagome immediately recognize.

'It's him!' Kagome thought 'the guy from the other night. Where's the other one?'

"Sango!" Kagome ran to Sango as everybody else followed her example.

"Kagome!" Sango embraced Kagome as she watched the scene before. "You got to stop them before they kill each other!"

"Who the hell is that?" Yusuke demanded to know as he saw Hiei throw a punch across Miroku's face.

"I'll tell you later just stop them, please!" Sango pleaded. Both Yusuke and Kurama ran to Hiei and Miroku while Botan and Kagome tried comforting Sango and Kuwabara held Yukina.

While Miroku kicked Hiei in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, he noticed the two men from earlier coming towards him. He bent to the ground to a kneeling Hiei and whispered.

"I'll finish you off later." With that he ran into the forest while Hiei spat after him and watched him disappear. Yusuke and Kurama soon reached Hiei and tried to help him up.

"Get off of me!" Hiei lashed out as he pushed both of them out of his way. "I don't need your help."

With that he walked out of the forest, leaving a stunned group behind. Everyone soon looked toward Sango for some explanations.

"What the hell was that all about" Yusuke asked.

"A part of my past that I wished never happened." Sango whispered as she slowly followed Hiei.

After hiding himself behind a a tree nearby the group he watched as Kouga made his way towards him. When he was in close enough range, Miroku grabbed Kouga by the collar and slammed him into a tree.

"And where the hell were you?" Miroku demanded "You were supposed to keep wach of the girl!"

"I'm sorry Miroku but she was surrounded by all these people. I couldn't make for her with that stupid red-head pretty boy in the way!"

Miroku loosened his grip on Kouga as he watch Sango, and Hiei, enter the limo.

"That asshole will pay with getting in the way and for Sango... we'll just have to wait and see what happens to her."

A/N: So sorry for the wait but my computer is being stupid. It keeps on freezing and my Internet isn't working so well but don't worry a friend of mine is going to fix it soon. Anyway I'm still not sure if I should do with our spirit detectives but thanks for all the reviews. Sorry that I can't answer reviews today but my computer is just acting to weird and I don't want it to freeze before I save this. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Unexpected Love 

**Chapter 8:First Night, Their Confessions**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the songs I use.

3 3 3 3 3 3Last Time 3 3 3 3 3 3

After hiding himself behind a tree nearby the group he watched as Kouga made his way towards him. When he was in close enough range, Miroku grabbed Kouga by the collar and slammed him into a tree.

"And where the hell were you?" Miroku demanded, "You were supposed to keep watch of the girl!"

"I'm sorry Miroku but she was surrounded by all these people. I couldn't make for her with that stupid red-head pretty boy in the way!"

Miroku loosened his grip on Kouga as he watch Sango, and Hiei, enter the limo.

"That asshole will pay with getting in the way and for Sango... we'll just have to wait and see what happens to her."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

After everyone got in the limo they all headed back to Sango and Kagome's place. When they got back Kagome appointed everyone to a room while Sango solemnly walked into her room.

Once everybody was settled in, Kagome invited Botan and Yukina into her room for girl talk while the boys walked into Hiei's room.

"So what do you think is going on between that guy and Sango?" Botan asked as she made herself comfortable on Kagome's king size bed.

"I'm not sure but I do know that they have met before." Kagome said with a stern look and her face. "I know that he made Sango feel bad somehow."

"How are you so sure?" Yukina questioned.

"Call it a women's intuition or the fact that Sango gets terrified by the mention of him."

"I think this is something that Sango has to answer for herself." Botan said while looking at Kagome's door. "It might be killing her keeping something like this bottled up. If only there was some way to help her."

"I got an idea!" Kagome jumped off from bed. "Lets go see what she's doing."

"She might want to be alone at the moment." Yukina said surprised with Kagome's sudden change in mood.

"Nonsense, I know at a time like this all Sango needs is a little company. Come on!" With that said the three girls walked out of Kagome's bedroom and made their way to Sango's.

3 3 3 3 3 3In Hiei's Room 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Don't you guys knock?" Hiei asked looking slightly peeved.

"What was up with that guy earlier? You let him pound all over you?" Yusuke asked, "You're not one to be stomped on so easily."

"You really are that dimwitted aren't you? You know I'm no pushover" Hiei said with a small smirk on his lips "I sensed a demon's aura around him, so I wanted to test out his strength. To my disappointment, he's nothimg but a low class demon."

"What type do you assume he is?" Kuwabara asked suddenly interested in the subject.

"Wind Demon" Hiei answered. "I saw a binding more like prayer beads wrapped around his left hand. It's where I noticed must of his strength was stored. I assumed it was a tunnel of some sort."

"The question is what does he want with Sango?" Kurama asked not really expecting an answer. Everyone else was also pondering on that question.

"Maybe we should sleep on it or just ask Sango herself in the morning because it getting late." Kuwabara said looking at his watch. Everyone agreed and headed to their respectful rooms leaving Hiei to his thoughts.

'What is she hiding?' He thought to himself, 'I can sense something really bad happened to her in the past and it has something to do with him but what? What is it?'

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sango sat in her bed with Kilala purring on her lap as she stroked her fur. Sango sat there thinking of the events that happened not to long ago.

'I will not cry' She thought to herself, 'at least not for him. He's not worth not my tears anymore but why did Hiei save me? He's just a pain in the…' Sango was interrupted from her thoughts as she heard her door slightly open.

"Sango, are you ok?" Kagome asked as she peered her head into her room. Botan and Yukina were both behind her waiting to see if Sango would let them in.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come in." Sango plastered a fake smile as she placed Kilala on the floor and made more space on her bed for the bed to sit on. The three girls made themselves comfortable as they sat on the bed.

"Can you please tell us what is wrong?" Yukina asked.

"We know something is bothering you" Botan said.

"And we know it has to do with **him**." Kagome added with venom when she said him. Sango looked at them with a solemn expression.

"Yes I admit something is wrong but I really don't want explain what it is. I mean I will tell you…but I want to do it on my own time. I'm just ashamed to talk about it right now. I hope you understand."

"We understand perfectly. We don't want to push you." Botan said while Kagome and Yukina nodded in agreement. Sango gave them a thankful smile.

"Well on to a different subject," Botan said "Yukina do you like Touya? I mean I saw how you were staring at him when we were leaving the airport."

Yukina's face turned a dark shade of red as she stared at the ground avoiding everyone's gaze on her. Both Sango's and Kagome's face held a shock expression before they rolled on the bed laughing.

"What?" Kagome exclaimed after regaining her composure "Touya? I got to admit he is cute But Touya has trouble communicating with people. He usually remains to himself."

"I do like him…a lot and I want to know more about him. His cool demeanor was the first that attracted me to him." Yukina replied with a far away look in her eyes.

"Touya is really sweet, Yukina. I can't blame you for falling for some one like him but I thought you were with Kuwabara?" Sango looked at Yukina.

"Everybody always assumes that I'm with Kuwabara." Yukina said, "We did date last summer but it wasn't really what I wanted. I mean he is a great guy but I don't love him like he wants me too and I don't want to lead him on. What about you Botan? I'm not the only one who harbors feelings for someone."

Sango and Kagome redirected their eyes to Botan. She was sitting on the bed with one arm behind her head and goofy smile on her face. She started explaining her current situation.

"Well yes I do have feelings for someone but I'm not sure if he feels the same since he just got out of a relationship with some one really special."

"Who is it?" Sango asked curiously.

"Well…it's…a Yu." Botan stuttered. Yukina took the time to finish for Botan.

"Its Yusuke." Kagome eyes bulged out of her sockets as she looked at Botan with disbelief.

"My Cousin! Yusuke? The guy who sleeps till noon? Who is late for everything? Who never does anything, Yusuke?"

"Please keep your voice down." Botan begged "Yes, your cousin but like I said he just got out of a relationship with Keiko and I'm not sure if he feels the same way for me as I do for him."

"I remember Keiko. She was all that Yusuke ever talked about. What ever happened to her?" Kagome asked in bewilderment.

"Keiko was going to joining college at Harvard which was in Boston. She and Yusuke decided to have a long distance relationship. Last summer she came telling Yusuke that she wanted to break it off because she met some guy on campus and that she didn't love him the way she did anymore. Yusuke was devastated that's why he came here to see you. To get away from his life in Tokyo because it held memories of him and Keiko."

"That's awful." Sango said with a sadden face. "Bad things always happen to those who deserve more. Yusuke must have really cared for Keiko."

"I wish he would just notice me." Botan eyes were glazed over with unshed tears that she refused to let go. " But enough about me. I know for a fact that Kurama has his eye on you Kagome."  
  
It was Kagome's turn to blush a deep shade of red as she hid herself with her pillow. The girls just laughed at her while Sango, who was wearing a small smile on her face, tried to take the pillow from Kagome.

"Come on Kagome, admit it you have a thing for Kurama." Sango teased which caused Kagome to blush harder and more amusement for the girls. "I see you smiling under there."

"Stop it!" Kagome lifted her head from the pillow and threw it at Sango, which she caught easily. "I'll admit he's good looking and very kind, all the things that Inuyasha isn't."

"I thought you were over Inuyasha?" Sango asked as the girls stopped laughing.

"I am over him but…I don't know. I don't think that I am ready for another heartbreak."

"You had feelings for your manger?" Yukina asked.

"Why?" Botan added with sarcasm in her voice. "I mean he is very temperamental."

"He's not always like that." Kagome objected, "He's doesn't like getting to close to people but underneath it all he's real big softy."

"Anyways Inuyasha was the one who discovered us. Sango and I had a talent for singing. So we would go to parks or the streets to sing our hearts out."

"One day we went to a teenage club to sing for karaoke night and coincidently Inuyasha was looking for a young act to make a deal with." Sango decided to cut in, "He saw us and bam we find ourselves recording our first single with Spirit Records Entertainment."

"As time went by we started to get really close and I had realized that I had fell for him" Kagome continued "Then one day this new girl came in looking for a job in hosting shows for us and I guess it was love at first site because Inuyasha fell for her hard. It's all he would talk about when we would hang out together. About a year ago, Inuyasha told me he was going to propose to her and I totally freaked out and started crying hysterically. Later he told he didn't mean to hurt me or to lead me on. He just thought I was a great person to talk to. So now they're married and I'm left with nothing but I realized I loved Inuyasha but I wasn't _in_ love with him."

"Wow, must have been pretty hard to realize that he wasn't the one but how do you know that Kurama will do that to you?" Botan asked, " I mean he isn't like other guys. He wouldn't even hurt a fly."  
  
"I'm just not ready for a relationship right now. I just want to sing and make people happy with my lyrics."  
  
"What about your happiness?" Yukina pressed on.

"It can wait" Kagome said, "I'm still young, I have plenty of time to find the right guy. Besides it already seems like Sango found her Mr. Right."

"What? Who?" Sango asked looking at Kagome as Botan and Yukina giggled obviously understanding what Kagome meant.

"Hiei, of course." Kagome answered while trying to hold a giggle. " I mean the way he saved and all seemed like you two were an item."

"I was nearly close to being raped and it just so happens that came to my rescue on time!" Sango argued, "Of all the things to say Kagome, me and the arrogant jerk! He's rude, conceited and…"

"I wonder how he got there so quick?" Kagome decided to interrupt Sango's rambling "I didn't see him anymore near the forest. How could he of gotten there so quick?"

"I guess he was somewhere near there or something." Sango responded as she started to ponder on that as well. Yukina and Botan both gave each other a nervous glance.

"I bet its nothing." Botan said nervously, " He saved you and that's what matters and he wouldn't do that for just anybody Sango."

"My brother is really sweet." Yukina said innocently, " He just doesn't show it to a lot of people because he feels it makes him weak. He also has a problem with trusting people, that's all."  
  
"Sorry since he's your brother and all but I cannot see myself with someone as arrogant and as rude as him. I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's late I guess we should go to bed."  
  
"Sango is right, it is getting late. Goodnight Sango." Kagome said as she hoped out of bed, "Lets go girls."  
  
"Goodnight Kagome, Botan, and Yukina. Sweet dreams." Sango said

"Goodnight Sango." Both Yukina and Botan said as they gave Sango a hug and walked out her room with Kagome. Sango could slightly hear the girls saying good night to each outside her door. As soon as she heard silence, she turned off her lamp and laid on her pillow until she slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Anyways sorry for the really long wait but I just started High School about a week ago and I just found out that I'm going to be an aunt in 7 months. So I'll try to update when I can.

ArgetFireAngel: Please don't hurt me. I updated so please hide that adorable puppy face and Im really sorry about my grammar but thanks for telling me.

sunstar kitsune: Yeah I'm really sorry about that but I fixed chapter six so it should be ok now. Thanks for telling me.

VAMPIREKAT69: Thanks for the reviews

underestimated: Sorry for not using those songs but don't worry I might use them in another chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

SSWW: Thanks for reviewing.

Silverkitsunekagome: Thanks for reviewing.

lost-forgotten-alone: Thanks for the review, you were the one who gave me the inspiration to update today. Thank you and I spelt it Kilala because I'm using their English version names because I'm use to hearing it.

itsabobthing92: Don't worry the fluff is going to come later but thanks for reviewing.

sunstar kitsune: I'm not sure if your being sarcastic or not so I'm just going to ignore it but thanks for reviewing.

Someone: I hope this explained why I made Miroku a challenge to Hiei. If you still don't understand just tell me in your review.

Reyne: I'm glad you like it and thanks for reviewing.

chinadoll27: I'm going to make Miroku a demon in this story so I hope it doesn't confuse and the fluff between Touya an Yukina will come later don't worry.

Well that's all of them. I hope I got all of you and don't forget to review. Till next time. BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

Unexpected Love 

Chapter 9: Is The Feeling mutual?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the songs I use. They all belong to their respective owners so please don't sue.

3 3 3 3 3 3Last Time 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Goodnight Sango." Both Yukina and Botan said as they gave Sango a hug and walked out her room with Kagome. Sango could slightly hear the girls saying good night to each outside her door. As soon as she heard silence, she turned off her lamp and laid on her pillow until she slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Yukina being the first to wake up early that morning decided to explore the rest of the house. She saw the rehearsal room, the indoor swimming pool, the gym, and even the garden. She soon found herself in the kitchen. She decided that she would make breakfast for everybody before they wake up. She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps behind her. Yukina turned to see a drowsy Touya dressed in nothing but a pair of cotton shorts.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought I was the only one awake." Yukina faced the other way as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Touya smirked as he walked towards the refrigerator.

"No Problem." He opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a Starbuck's Double Shot Espresso can (I do not own it but it sure does keep me awake).

"Would you like some breakfast. I was going to make some before the others wake up." Yukina faced Touya once she was sure that her face was back to normal. She saw Touya pop open the tab as he took a sip from the can. Yukina watched mesmerized with his physical features.

"No thanks…"

"Yukina." She finished for him thinking that he forgot her name. Touya started to walk to towards Yukina. He slowly moves his face move toward her face. Feeling him being so close to Yukina caused her to have a familiar pink tint in her cheeks.

"I know your name Yukina." He whispered seductively in her ear. After that was said he continued his way out the kitchen leaving a stunned Yukina behind.

'What just happened? Was he going to kiss me?' Yukina thought. ' I'm just being paranoid. He probably thinks that I'm just a naïve girl and wouldn't even notice me. I better go make breakfast.' Yukina walked over to the refrigerator to get all the things she needed to make a healthy breakfast, trying to forget what happened between her and Touya.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Botan opened her door as she made her way out of her room. She walked down the hall only to meet up with Yusuke, who was just coming out of his room.

"Good morning Yusuke." Botan greeted as Yusuke turned around to face her.

"Hey Botan, What's up?"

"Nothing much but I was wondering if there was anything on that demon from last night." She looked up at him waiting for a response.

"I'd figured you would know it was a demon. No, Hiei claims that he was a low class wind demon and that his demon power comes from his left hand but something tells me that he is a lot stronger than he is letting people on."

"Oh dear, I must inform Koenma about this but what do you think he wants with Sango?" They both started to walk down the hall together as they continued talking.

"I'm not sure. I think he has some sort of obsession towards her. What I want to know is how Sango knows him?" Yusuke walked down the stairs with Botan beside him. As they both reached the bottom, Yusuke grabbed Botan by the arm and dragged her into the closet room, which was a coat closet.

"Yusuke, what are you doing?" Botan asked as Yusuke pulled the string to turn on the light. "If anybody catches us in here they'll…" Botan stopped at mid-sentence as Yusuke pressed his body against hers and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Look, we don't know what the situation with Sango and that guy is at the moment. So we won't let Koenma know about it until we have a grasp on what's going on. I promise to protect to you and everyone else from this psycho but I need you to trust me. Do you trust me Botan?"

"I…I do." Botan said timidly. She knew her face was redder then a tomato at the moment but she didn't care. The feeling of having Yusuke this near to her was enough to make her melt. Too bad the feeling didn't last because Yusuke slowly pushed himself off Botan and helped her get out of the closet.

"What were you two doing in there?" They both turned to see none other than Kuwabara standing by the staircase with a curious expression on his face.

"Nothing!" They said in unison. Kuwabara just rolled his eyes as he walked past them.

"If you guys wanted some alone time you could've just done it in your own room not the coat closet, Urameshi." This caused Botan to blush again and Yusuke to fume with anger.

"We didn't do anything, you idiot. I was just explaining to her what Hiei told us last night." Yusuke retorted as he stomped after Kuwabara. Botan smiled as she followed Yusuke and Kuwabara into the dining rooming.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Good morning Kurama. How was your first night?" Kurama turned towards the source of the voice only to see Kagome standing behind him.

"Oh good morning Kagome. It was fine, thank you for asking." Kurama said, while flashing her a kind smile. They both started to walk the rest of the way to the living room.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Kurama?"

"Do you know anything about the guy from last night?" Kurama asked.

"No but Sango seems to know him yet she won't say anything about it. I do know that he caused harm to Sango for the way she gets scared when he is near her, its almost as if she was traumatized. Why do you ask?" Kagome looked at Kurama waiting for his response.

"No reason just wondering." Kurama started walking again Kagome following close behind.

"Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me later to eat lunch. I was going to go with Sango but she changed her mind and I really wanted to go to that new pizzeria. So will you go with me? I really don't want eat alone."

"Of course I will go with you. I would like to see some of the city life here." Kurama said as he flashed her a dazzling smile that caused Kagome to blush a light pink.

"Umm…thank you." She started meekly as she saw herself entering the living room where everybody was feasting on breakfast.

"Good morning everybody." Everyone said their good mornings except for Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara were to busy stuffing their face with food to even look up.

"Here you go Kagome." Yukina handed her a plate with food. "I took the pleasure of making breakfast this morning. I hope you like it."

"Wow it looks great thanks Yukina." Kagome accept the plate and sat next to Kurama who was already eating. She saw everybody eating breakfast except for one person.

"Where's Sango?" She asked. Everybody looked around the table to see if she was near but saw her nowhere.

"She's probably still asleep." Botan said while continuing to eat her breakfast. " I haven't seen her."  
  
"Botan is right, we should just let her sleep." Yusuke said with a mouth full of food. After Kagome agreed, they began to eat while talking about their interest. They didn't notice that Hiei was silently leaving the room and heading upstairs.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sango woke up by the sun in her face. Not wanting to get out of bed just yet, stayed for another five minutes. She groaned as she purposely rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Picking herself up, she walked to her closet to get changed. She picked out a pair of tight blue jeans and a white tank top. After getting changed, she walked out of her room and went into the rehearsal room. She stared out the big glass window where she could overlook the bright blue sky and the beauty of the flowers. So lost in her thoughts that she started to softly sing to herself.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

She sadly smiled to herself while she looked out into the garden where butterflies were flying into the blue sky. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice a pair of crimson eyes watching her from the doorway. She just continued to softly sing to her self.

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of a could-be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Sango started to twirl around but stopped when her eyes landed on Hiei's. He stood by the doorway with an amusing smirk on his lips.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were downstairs with the others."

"Hn, if you must know I was bored being down there. I wanted to look around the place but found you here." Hiei explained lazily. He walked into the room as he neared Sango but soon brushed past her as he looked out the window.

"Why aren't you downstairs?" He asked without moving his gaze from the window.

"I just wanted some time to myself." Sango answered.

"Thinking of last night?" Hiei asked smugly "You sure can pick 'em can't you. Luckily I came in time to save you before he could've gone any further."

"You didn't save me." Sango said angrily. "Don't think I owe you a thank you because I owe you nothing."  
  
"Don't brother I don't want your gratitude, it's useless to me."

"Then why are you here?" Sango asked.

"You know why I am here. I thought I told you that already but now that you are here, maybe you can answer some questions for me." Hiei slowly turned around to face Sango who was standing in the middle of the room, not to far from him.

"Questions?" She asked hesitantly.

"Who is he?" Hiei ignored he last comment and asked what he wanted to know ever since last night.

"That's none of you-"

"Just answer the damn question." Hiei interrupted, not really in the mood for Sango's quarrel. "You may fool the others with your 'I don't want to talk about it' nonsense but you don't fool me. I know this must be a burden to keep to yourself."

Sango looked at Hiei and thought weather she should tell him or not. She hardly knew him but maybe it would help if she told him as long as she leaves out the important details.

"He's my ex-boyfriend. He was supposed to be out of my life a long time ago but now he's back and don't know why. "

Hiei looked at Sango and found that she was telling him the truth but his jagan eye, hidden behind his bandanna, was telling him there was something more to the situation that she wasn't telling him.

"How did you get there so fast?" Sango asked unexpectedly. "I mean I thought you were with the others. How is it you got there first?"

"Just happened to be close by I guess. What? You wanted me to leave you with him?" Hiei kept his hard gaze on Sango.

"No. I was just wondering." Sango also kept her gaze on Hiei. She couldn't help but stare into his dark orbs. She detested his eyes yet admired them at the same time because they were an unusual color of red. Something you rarely see now a day.

"Hn." Hiei turned his gaze back to the window.

"Is that all you ever say?" Sango asked angrily. Hiei decided to ignore her question and kept staring out the window, which only seem to infuriate her more much to his amusement. Sango getting more frustrated with his insolence was heading out the door when she was stopped by a voice._ His_ voice.

"Ever planning on finishing that song?"

"What's it to you?" Sango replied uncaringly. Hiei walked away form the window as he slowly started to make his way towards her. Sango could only watch as Hiei got closer and closer to her until she realized he was only centimeters from her face.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked almost breathlessly as she looked into his unusual dark crimson eyes, but Hiei only ignored her.

"It's a nice song but you sing off key might want to work on that." He chuckled lightly in her face while he pulled back and walked out the door leaving a flustered Sango behind. 'That jerk!' She thought to her self but then a small smile started to spread across her face as she walked to her piano. She played a few notes before it turned into a melody and she started singing out loud again.

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around wild indoors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway…breakaway

For the first time after she had encountered Miroku, Sango smiled a heartfelt smile while looking out the window that Hiei was staring out not to long ago.

What she didn't know was that Hiei was standing next to the door while watching her and hearing her sing the whole tome. When she finished singing, he smirked as he moved from the door and made his way back downstairs where everybody was just finishing breakfast.

A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay. I would have had this out sooner but I had to deal with Hurricane Jeanne and my power was knocked out. So I'm sorry for the wait. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter even thought I didn't enjoy it much. I think I made everyone out of character especially Hiei but I'll try to keep them in character though I won't promise anything. Before I forget if you want to know when I'm done with the next chapter just check my bio and I'll try to update every other Friday. Now time to answer some reviews!

Kagome514- I'm glad you love it. Thanks for reviewing. This chapter is for you!

Kidakkia- I'm sorry, I haven't event thought of it. That just shows you how bad a writer I am but I was trying to get the problem of the story out of the way. Don't worry though their will be a lot of action where the boys will get into trouble.

chinadoll27- I hope this was enough Kag/Kur for you though I suck at romance but don't worry there will be a lot more fluff in this story.

UltaAnimeFangurl2004- lmao, yes I update it's a miracle. Thanks for sticking with me. This chapter is dedicated to you. Hope you still tune in long enough.

eien yuki- That's great, I'm happy for you and your 9 month old niece! They do grow up fast mine is already 4 months ol. In just 5 months she'll live in this world too. Can't wait! Thanks for updating; this chapter is for you and your niece!

InuyashaJunky- I'm still not sure about Kagome keeping her miko powers and if Sango will still be a demon exterminator. I'm just writing this as I go but who knows that might be a good twist to the story.

lost-forgotten-alone- Yes your are cool and thanks for updating. This chapter is once again for you!

Well that's all of them and for all you who didn't review thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	10. I know you hate them but you have to rea...

AUTHOR'S NOTE (I know you hate it but you need to read this)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

SEmeraldE- Yeah I know I'm little late on updates and as you figured this isn't a chapter. Well, it has come to my attention that people are wondering if the entire Inuyasha cast has the same roles they did in the feudal era. Well…um…hehe to tell you the truth I don't know. ::sweat drops::

Sango-So what are you saying?

SEmeraldE- I'm saying that I need help. I need all my wonderful reviewers to tell me what to do. If they want you to have your same roles like in the feudal era or just leave you as you are.

Hiei- weak.

Sango- I'm glad that you admit that so openly. I've been saying you were weak since day one.

Hiei- Baka onna, your just as dumb as that Kuwabaka.

Sango- Ass.

Hiei-Bitch.

Sango- Bast…

SEmeraldE- OK! That's enough you two! Sorry about their bad use of language if it offended anyone.

Hiei and Sango- He/She started it!!

SEmeraldE- I don't care who started it you should've had enough sense to stop. I know your mommas thought you how to act in front of company. What would she think?

Hiei-Hn, I never spent time with my mother for her to teach me such a useless skill.

Sango- I don't have a mother that I know of.

SEmerdE- No wonder both of you have such poor manners. If I was was your…oh my god I sound like my mother! Ok give me a moment…. ok I'm ready. Now all of my faithful reviewers I need you to me whether I should leave the girls (Kagome and Sango) as they are or give them the roles they had in the show.

Sango- AHH!! YOU PREVERT!! ::Smack::

Hiei- Ugh!! What the hell was that for!! ::rubs red handprint on his cheek::

Sango- you touched my ass!!

Hiei- I did no such thing. It's not my fault that my sword accidentally touched your ass.

Sango- I distinctly felt a hand on my butt. I swear your turning as bad as Miroku himself.

Hiei- don't compare me to that buffoon!

SEmeraldE- Is this a intimate moment between you 'cause you know I could just leave.

Sango and Hiei- SHUT UP!! ::continue to fight::

SEmeraldE- Geez, don't have to go bonkers on me. Anyways, ::points to you reader:: hope you review and tell me what I should do. I love hearing your opinions and thoughts. I'll also try to update as soon as possible. Bye! Say bye guys.

Sango and Hiei- Bye!! ::Start arguing again::

SEmeraldE:: They'll never learn. Well bye everyone. Don't forget to review and sorry for any inconveniences.


	11. Chapter 10

Unexpected Love

**Chapter 10: Actions Speak Louder Than Words**

**Disclaimer: Don't even get me started.**

----------Last Time----------

For the first time after she had encountered Miroku, Sango smiled a heartfelt smile while looking out the window that Hiei was staring out not to long ago.

What she didn't know was that Hiei was standing next to the door while watching her and hearing her sing the whole time. When she finished singing, he smirked as he moved from the door and made his way back downstairs where everybody was just finishing breakfast.

----------Now----------

"Sango!" Kagome shouted as she ran upstairs after helping the girls clean up the dinning table. She ran down the hall and into the music room where she saw Sango staring out the window smiling.

"Hey what's with the happy mood? I would think you would be moping around after what happened last night." Kagome cringed as she saw Sango's smile disappear. She regretted saying those words as soon as it came out of her mouth. She didn't mean to make Sango unhappy.

"I'm sorry Sango. I didn't that. It all came out---"

"Its ok Kagome. It's not your fault. I'm kind of surprised myself that I'm not moping around but I guess you can say I…had someone made me realize that I don't have to feel sorry for myself anymore." Sango stopped her mid sentence. She moved her gaze from the window and turned to face Kagome, with her smile back on her face. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Kagome was trying to figure out who Sango was talking about but was soon knocked out of her stupor when she was asked the real reason why she came up here.

"Umm…. oh yeah! Since you can't go with me to that new pizza parlor, I asked Kurama if he wanted to go and he said yes so I'm going with him."

Sango laughed leaving a confused Kagome to watch.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Kagome asked. Sango's died down as she looked at Kagome again.

"Nothing but just wondering though is this a date?" Kagome felt the blood rush to her cheeks as Sango asked that question. Sure Kagome liked Kurama but she didn't know if she would call this a date.

"No! Its just me and him going to get pizza together." This comment caused Sango to giggle.

"Alright fine if you say so."

"Good so can I borrow some clothes?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Yeah sure knock yourself out." With that Kagome hugged Sango than ran out to Sango's room to raid her closet.

--------------------------

Hiei, Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yukina were all sitting in the living room when they saw Kagome run up stairs after breakfast. They were currently talking about the situation from last night.

"I want to get to the bottom of this. I say we force Sango to tell us what's up with that guy." Yusuke said making it obvious that he just wanted to kick some butt.

"Yusuke! We can't just force it out of her." Botan argued. "This really seems to depress her. She wouldn't even talk about with us last night."

Yukina nodded to Botan's last statement proving that it's true. All were oblivious to the fact the Sango was quietly making her way downstairs.

"Sango wants to tell everybody when she's ready. So lets not push her into doing something that obviously causes her grief." Yukina added softly.

Hearing them talk about her, Sango slowly crept towards the living room. She leaned her back onto the wall as she listened closely to what they were saying.

"I think the girls are right. It's not like we can beat it out of her. Why force her? " Kurama mentioned sitting on a leather chair that was close to the window.

"I don't want to beat it out of her. I just want to help. Supposedly this guy did something to her that makes her go all jumpy and depress." Yusuke said. "What I want to know is what does he want with her and why now."

'_So they want to know about Miroku.' _Sango thought to her herself as she listened. _'What a bunch of nosy yuppies.'_

"Can't we just go and ask Sango what's wrong? I mean it wouldn't hurt." Kuwabara suggested which caused the whole group to become silent. No one wanted to admit that Kuwabara's suggestion was stupid. Well, there was one person who wasn't afraid to admit.

"Hn, what a fool." Uttering his first word to the group, Hiei sat at his favorite spot, on the windowsill. He leaned onto the wall and had one leg propped on the sill while the other leg hang off to the side.

"Hey, you want some of me shrimp! Well bring it on! I'll take you on any day any time." Kuwabara yelled, rising his fist.

"You're not worth it you buffoon." Hiei's gaze remained staring outside.

"Stop it you two!" Botan demanded. " We have other things to worry about. We don't have time for your petty fights."

"Well he started it!" Kuwabara complained.

"I don't care who started it. We have to tell Koenma about this." Botan said causing Yusuke's head to whip at her direction.

"No. I thought I told you we weren't going to Koenma about this."

"Yusuke why not? He needs to know about this if you think a demon is involve." Botan argued.

"No we don't. Why do we always have to get him into this its not like we can't fight this thing off ourselves besides all he's going to do is just sit on his royal ass and order us around while sucking his pacifier." Yusuke countered.

_'Koenma? Demon? What are they talking about and what's this about a toddler? This doesn't make any sense.' _Sango thought.

Hiei gazed moved over to the hall after hearing Sango's last thoughts. He wondered if he should point out that they were being watched or wait until somebody noticed. A small smirk was planted on his face as he caught Sango slowly leaning over to hear.

"Yusuke, why are you being so stubborn? We have to tell Koenma. Remember we're supposed to be on vacation it would look suspicious if we get too involved with this. Koenma must know what is going on so he could tell us how to handle the situation without the girls suspecting anything about your occupation." Botan continued to argue with Yusuke.

_'So she's been there for a while. It's strange how I haven't sensed her sooner. It's as if her __spirit energy __was masked.' _Hiei pondered to himself. _'There's something about this women that makes me think she isn't as weak as I had originally thought.' _

Kurama had also noticed that someone watching them. He looked over Hiei to see him deep in thought. Kurama could smell Sango's scent coming from the hallway. He also sensed a small amount of energy emitting from her body. The funny thing was he hadn't sensed her come down. How is it she was standing there for so long without anybody noticing?

Sango stayed perched near the opening that led into the living room and noticed Hiei and Kurama shift a little while the others chatted away.

_'Do they know I'm standing right here listening?' _Sango thought while quickly moving away from the opening. _'There's something about those two that doesn't fit right with me. I want how Hiei got to Miroku and me so fast last night. I doubt he was just strolling around to enjoy the moonlight.' _

"Sango what are you doing just standing there?" Brought back to reality Sango immediately looked over to see Kagome making her way down the stairwell. All conversations had came to an end in the other room upon hearing Kagome.

Knowing that Sango was caught she sighed and watched Kagome walk towards her while Yusuke suddenly appeared next to Sango.

"Gee Kagome you sure do have an knack for saying the wrong things at the wrong time." Sango mumbled more to herself but both Kagome and Yusuke heard her.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kagome frowned.

"Nothing Kagome. Nothing at all." Sango said emphasizing each word strongly. Sango was about to run to her room but soon felt something grasp her arm. She looked at her arm to see Yusuke's hand take hold of it.

"Let go." Sango said calmly but with enough force to make it clear that she just wanted to leave.

"Sango we just want to help. Tell us what happened with that guy that makes you feel so uncomfortable." Yusuke reasoned as he looked at Sango with honesty and concern in his eyes.

"That is not your concern!" Sango tried to pull her arm from his grasp but it only caused Yusuke to tighten his grip.

"What is going? Why are you acting like this Sango?" Kagome asked looking between Sango and Yusuke as they both ignored her. Soon the rest appeared by Yusuke watching Sango coldly glare at him as he held her arm. Hiei watched with a blank expression on his face from his spot on the windowsill.

"Tell her Yusuke what's really going on." Sango said. "Tell her what you were so secretly discussing with the others. You have nothing to hide do you? What do you do for a living Yusuke?"

"What is she talking about Yusuke?" Kagome confused with the whole thing.

"This is stupid!" Yusuke gripped harder on her arm as he slowly started to lose his patience, which cause Sango to wince in pain. "You weren't supposed to be standing there listening to us in the first place!"

"Yusuke stop you're hurting her!" Botan pointed out not liking where the situation was heading. Yukina stood near Botan watching the scene before her.

"Urameshi! You can't treat a girl like that!" Kuwabara raised his fist in the air as he yelled.

Slowly Sango was losing her patience. She looked hard at Yusuke as he glared right back. All she wanted to do was run upstairs and stay in the comforts of her own bedroom. She knew they were hiding something and she didn't like it.

"I'm going to tell you one more time to let me go." Sango said slowly while staring into his eyes. Yusuke wasn't going to let him self be bossed by anybody especially by a girl so he stood his ground.

"And what if I don't?" He challenged. Sango started to see flashes of Miroku, Kagome, even Hiei. Sango closed her eyes as their words, and her memories all came to her in a big rush

**_"You'll always be mine Sango."_**

**_"I didn't come here for your well being, wench!"_**

**_"It doesn't have to be this way Sango but you just keep making it so complicated."_**

**_"Get off me!"_**

**_"Sango, why do keep on lying? Is this how it's been ever since we met?"_**

**_"It's a nice song but you sing off key might want to work on that."_**

Without realizing it Sango hand formed into a fist and she immediately pulled her arm from his grasp and slammed her fist across his face, the force causing his face to turn to the side.

"What the fuck was that for?!?!" Yusuke screamed as he held the side of his face. Blood was slowly coming out from his mouth. Everybody's eyes widened at the sight of Yusuke bleeding. Even Sango was surprised with her actions. She looked at her hand to see that her knuckles were bleeding which was caused from Yusuke's teeth chipping her skin.

Hiei watched with his emotionless face but his eyes held some surprise as well. As the others rushed over to Yusuke, Hiei kept his gaze on Sango as she watched everybody tend to Yusuke. Sango felt someone watch she looked into to the living room to find Hiei staring at her.

_'Now I know. The woman isn't an ordinary human.' _Hiei thought still holding Sango's gaze.

_'What's wrong with me?' _Sango asked herself. _'What possessed me to punch Yusuke? What is happening?'_

--------------------

A/N: I finally updated!! Wow it's been like forever, I know. I'm trying to update this frequently but I have this huge writer's block so I don't know. One thing I do know is I'm not quitting on this story. This chapter didn't go to great with my standards but I hoped you guys liked it. Anyways review!

sweet-thing-88- You're review was probably the only one that made me want to write again. Thanks and I hope you make that sequel for Lover's Bound. If anybody is reading this and is looking for a 'complete' (never find a complete fic about those two) than read Lover's bound. It's absolutely great!

Tijiya- Thanks for reviewing and you out of many people have told me to do that but I'm still thinking about it. Though it is possible that I will give them their old roles.

lost-forgotten-alone- lmao thanks for the offered help. I really need it with this fic so anything you can help with I'll be thankful. My e-mail is

Gaurdian Angel Sango- Thanks for reviewing and hurry and update that fic of yours.

SunStar Kitsune- umm… not really sure what you mean by that but thanks…. I guess?

Lunarwolf- Yeah it is werid that Sango is scared of Miroku but that will all change later in the chapters. I think Sango is the coolest too and thanks for the suggestion. Who knows where I'll go with this but I think I can handle it. I hope.

wolfdogcat41- Thanks for reviewing and don't worry I'll think about it but I don't want to make this boring.

sheiva- Thanks! I just love music.

Sakura-chan79- Yeah I did tell all of you to tell me what to do. So thanks for the suggestion. It really helps.

InuKagsChild1- lol glad you love it. I hope this was enough for you.

Kidakkia- you know what? That didn't even cross my mind. Now that I think about I should've done it but I just wanted to get the main points of the fic out.

chinadoll27- Don't worry they will be enough kag/kur fluff but I don't want to make this mainly about them. I'll make a whole chapter for them. Thanks for reviewing!

UltaAnimeFangurl2004- lol yes it is a miracle1 I have updated once again after a long wait! lol thanks for reviewing!

eien yuki- Yeah Hurricane Jeanne did come but it didn't even hit us. It just affected Polk County. Thanks for the concern.

Ideas- thanks for the…idea lol. It really helps!

InuyashaJunky- lol Thanks for you and your sister and I'll probably give them they're roles but I'm really not sure though.


	12. Chapter 11

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 11: What do I have to do?**

**Disclaimer: It's been awhile since I did this but all remains the same I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Last Time on Unexpected love!**

All was fine and dandy in casa de Sango and Kagome, until hidden conversations were going around. Sango growing suspicious lingered in the hall as she eavesdropped on Yusuke's conversation with the rest of the spirit team. Getting caught by Kagome who unknowingly ratted her out, Sango is than confronted on the whole and punches Yusuke out of pure frustration! Things are starting to heat up now and not to mention the building romances!

Hiei watched with his emotionless face but his eyes held some surprise as well. As the others rushed over to Yusuke, Hiei kept his gaze on Sango as she watched everybody tend to Yusuke. Sango felt someone watch she looked into to the living room to find Hiei staring at her.

'_Now I know. The woman isn't an ordinary human.' _Hiei thought still holding Sango's gaze.

'_What's wrong with me?' _Sango asked herself. '_What possessed me to punch Yusuke? What is happening?'_

**Now:**

* * *

"Oh she's going to get it!" An angry Yusuke sputtered walking out of the clinic with Botan by his side as Kagome and Kurama followed behind. Kagome had Touya drive them to the nearest walk-in to have Yusuke's mouth cleaned of all the blood and to make sure all his teeth were still in tact. Thankfully it wasn't in need of stitching.

"Yusuke, she didn't mean it. I don't know what's wrong with Sango but she hasn't been herself." Kagome tried reasoning with him.

"Maybe if she actually let people help than things like this wouldn't happen!" Yusuke countered not looking back at Kagome as all of them climbed back into the black Escalade that Touya drove in.

"Sango is not use to opening up to people. She doesn't know how to react when people start caring for her so intead of cooperating she shuts everyone out."

"Gee could've fooled me. She didn't have to punch me!" He folded his arms as he leaned back into the seat Botan sitting right next to him. Kagome and Kurama sat in the second row back.

"Sure does remind me of someone." Botan sighed looking out the window as everyone curiously stared at her.

"Who?" Yusuke asked.

"You of all people should know that Yusuke." Kurama stepped in finally having a say in the conversation.

"…I think we're going a little to far comparing her to Hiei." Kagome said once she figured it out.

"She's nothing compared to Hiei!" Yusuke gaped at Botan.

" No I will admit too that I do see some similarities in those two. Personality wise I mean." Kurama said.

"They both don't talk about anything that's bugging them. Hiei is always brooding and Sango apparently seems to have a violent side when messed with."

Everyone sat in silence regarding this new piece of information they found out. Kagome sat back in her seat thinking about what Sango had said earlier.

"_Tell her Yusuke what's really going on. Tell her what you were so secretly discussing with the others. You have nothing to hide do you? What do you do for a living Yusuke?"_

The words kept resounding in her head but why was it so important for Kagome to know what Yusuke does with his life. Sure he was her cousin and she should know all these things by now but its not like he was a contracting killing. Was he?

Kagome shook her head in dismay immediately dropping the ridiculous thought. The action went unnoticed by Kurama though. He bravely grasped her hand in his causing her to jerk her head downwards. Looking up at him she saw him giving her a small smile that soon washed away all her thoughts. Smiling back in thanks Kagome softly returned the squeeze and looked out the car window.

* * *

After the whole incident Sango had immediately locked herself in her room. She lay in her bed clutching her pillow to her as tears started to build in the back of her eyes but she refused to cry.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself. "Is it Miroku that's making act me so crazy?"

She let her eyes roamed around her noticing how utterly quiet and dark it was in her room. She had shut all her blinds that blocked even the strongest ray of light from entering. The room was practically empty besides the fact that she was here and she hated it. She was lonely and it was the worst feeling in the world.

"Sango" A light tap on the other side of the door was heard. Sango would've guessed it was Kagome as always but she had left to take Yusuke to the clinic. She coulcn't of been back so soon.

"Sango, it's me Yukina." The tapping persistently continued. Sango sighed as she get off the bed and made her way to open the door.

"Yes?" Sango looked the young girl. Yukina meekly looked up at her with her hands clamped together in front of her.

"I'm sorry but I was just worried about you." Seeing Sango's empty eyes she had quickly averted her face to side.

Sango noticed and realized that she like everyone else she knew was worried about her. She must've scared Yukina when she acted so violently towards Yusuke. And Botan? She must hate her for marring her crush's face. She chuckled at the thought, which caused Yukina to look back up at her.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing, just a silly thought. Why don't we go downstairs?" Sango suggested.

"Of course." Yukina agreed and both made their way downstairs. Sango had lead Yukina out back to where a small garden was located with a swinging bench right next to it.

Yukina smiled at all the different variety of colored flowers that encircled the back yard. The bench gave it a somewhat romantic view. Oh how she wished she could spend a night out here with Touya. The mere thought had caused her to wildly set her cheeks a flame.

"Are you ok Yukina?" Sango asked as she sat on the bench noticing Yukina's flushness that only seemed to embarrass her more.

"I'm alright." Yukina assured sitting next to her. "If anything I should be asking you that question."

" I don't know anymore." Sango sighed looking up towards the sky as she gently pushed the bench with her foot. "Everything was just fine until he showed up."

"Who is he?" Yukina asked.

"Someone from my past." Sango simply answered. As much as she cared and loved Yukina she wouldn't go into further detail than that and Yukina had accepted that. Yukina was willing to wait until Sango was ready to let the whole world know of her past.

They both sat in a comfortable silence as they basked in the sunlight as the both rocked gently on the bench.

* * *

Hiei had witnessed the whole event with his sister and the woman. He watched as they both sat together out in the sun. His stared lingered longer onto the woman than he had preferred though.

'_So beautiful,'_ He thought to himself. '_What am I saying? Beautiful isn't even in my vocabulary and I've already used the cursed word twice! There's just something about the woman that attracts me to her.'_

'_She proves to be nothing but a weakling. Than why doI sense that she's stronger than she's really letting on? Does she know or isshe clueless about the whole idea of having spirit energy? I also sense a bit of energy coming off from the other woman as well. What is going on?"_

Hiei was soon brought out of his thoughts as the front door opened. Quickly walking away from the backyard door he made his way to the front only to come face with a sulking Yusuke.

"Where's Sango?" Kagome asked looking in Hiei's direction.

"Like I would care where she is. Go look for yourself." Hieilied making his way to alleged room. Kagome sent him a heated glare behind his back and went off to search for Sango.

Yusuke, Botan, and Kurama went and followed Hiei up to his room. Once the three were in Botan made sure to lock the door.

"How's the lip?" Hiei asked with a smirk and amusement dancing in his eyes. Noticing the humor in his voice, Yusuke flared with anger again.

"Shut up! I didn't come up here to get laughed at!" Yusuke glared. Hiei scoffed as he turned his attention out the window where he saw Kagome embracing a flabbergasted Sango, Yukina happily giggling at the display.

"Yusuke calm down already." Botan grasped his arm. "You're not helping the situation any with your incessant yelling."

"Leave me alone Botan!" Yusuke wrenched his arm away failing to notice the hurt look that Botan was giving him.

"Very well Yusuke. I'll leave you." Botan turned to open the door. Yusuke noticed the sadness in her voice and suddenly felt guilty.

"Bo…" Yusuke stopped in mid-sentence as Botan quietly slammed the door shut behind her. Yusuke turned back to Hiei only to see him givinghim heated glare.

"Idiot." Hiei simply said.

"I know." Yusuke agreed slumping himself onto Hiei's bed.

**A/N: Ok I was going to stop here seeing it seemed like a nice place to stop but since I haven't updated in a long while I'll be nice and keep going.**

* * *

"Sango don't worry." Kagome stated. "It's not your fault if anything Yusuke had it coming to him."

"I still shouldn't have punched. I now realize he was only trying to help. I didn't know I possessed the power to hit anyone at all."

"All I'm saying is that I know Yusuke is angry but he doesn't hate you. He only wants to help."

"That's true Sango. I know Yusuke may seem brash but he's a good man." Yukina said offering her opinion. Sango had only smiled at them and looked over Kagome's shoulder to see a saddened Botan.

"What's wrong?" Sango got up and walked over to Botan who was close to tears.

"It's Yusuke." Botan sniffed. "He always finds a way to push me away. He'll never notice someone like me."

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked looking at her strangely. "If Yusuke can't notice what's always been in front of him for so long than he's the one who doesn't deserve you."

"Has he done anything to hurt you Botan?" Kagome asked "Just let me know and I'll set him straight for you!"

"He's just angry that's all. I don't think he meant to push me away." Botan reasoned.

"Just remember Botan, that if Yusuke doesn't realize your feelings for him than he's dumber than Kuwabara." Sango stated. After that was said the whole group of girlserupted into a fitlaughter suddenly feeling more at ease than they did moments ago.

"Where is Kuwabara?" Yukina was the first to ask once the giggles had started to die down. Looking at each other they shrugged it off and went back inside.

* * *

"Aww…cute kitty." Kuwabara sat Indian style on the floor and he played with Kilala in his room oblivious to all that was occurring. " I wished you could've met Ekichii, you guys would've gotten along great!"

Kuwabara giggled idiotically tempted Kilala as he kept inching the ball of yearn above her. He watched as she desperately tried jumping for it.

* * *

**Later That Night: **

Kagome stood in front of her mirror looking over herself. She was sporting a short mid thighlight blue jean skirt with threading that made it looked ripped and a pink tank top with white flip flops.

She was disappointed that she couldn't go on her lunch date with Kurama but she was willing to make it up. Grabbing a lightjacket, she walked over to his room down the hall and lightly knocked the door.

"Kagome?" Kurama answered his door and was surprised to find Kagome at his door.

"I'm sorry about our lunch date being canceled due to the incident earlier but I'm willing to make it up to you if you still want to see some of the city life here." Kagome smiled at him.

"I would like that. Just give me a second." Kurama smiled back.

"Take your time." Kagome said. Kurama nodded and gently closed the door. Kagome quickly trudged into Sango's room without knocking.

Sango turned around only wearing her bathrobe as Kagome shut the door.

"Thankfully I'm in my robe or you would've been in trouble." Sango went back to drying her hair with the towel. "Why are you so dressed up? Going somewhere?"

Kagome could sense Sango smirking as she looked at her back.

"Actually I am. Since you and Yusuke ruined my lunch date I decided to show Kurama around tonight."

"Well just have a good time and be careful." Sango placed her towel onto the bedpost as she looked at Kagome with worried eyes.

"Yes mother." Kagome joked.

"Well for that comment I want you back home by midnight." Sango chuckled. Kagome hurriedly gave Sango a hug that had surprised Sango. She's noticed how emotional Kagome has gotten the past couple of days.

"Go now, don't keep your date waiting any longer." Sango pulled away and smiled. Kagome only nodded and walked out in time to see Kurama walking downstairs.

"Hey." Kagome called out. Kurama stopped mid-step and looked over at her.

"So what's there to do down here?" Kurama asked once she caught up to him and they both started making their way downstairs.

" There's this place I love going to. I think you'll like it too." Kagome smirked at him. Since Kagome didn't want to bother Touya she called over Joseph and they both got into the black Escalade and drove off.

* * *

Sango stared from her balcony as she watched the car drove away. She smile, Kagome deserved to have fun and she was glad it was Kurama she chose to have fun with. Since Inuyasha, Kagome concentrated more in singing than in her love life. Thankfully, Kurama rolled in to mend her broken heart.

Sighing, Sango walked away from the balcony back into her room. Sango usually slept in bathrobe most of the time being to lazy to put on some pajamas after having a relaxing bath. Her stomach grumbled as she realized she hadn't had dinner yet.

Assuming everyone was asleep, she snuck out her bedroom and quietly crept downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the freezing, she pulled out a pint of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream.

Pulling a spoon out from the drawer, she hopped onto the counter folding one leg over the otherand popped the lid opening. Digging a spoonful of ice cream and bringing it into her mouth. She sighed in bliss as the ice cream melted in her mouth.

* * *

Hiei sat on his windowsill that over looked the backyard. He heard a car turning on and figure it was the Kitsune going out with that baka woman since he had heard them talking. He was just next door to the kitsune's room after all.

He smirked realizing the Kitsune had fallen hard for the bubble headed woman. He usually keeps to himself so it was a shock to see him interacting with a woman that wasn't fawning over him. That's probably what attracted the Kitsune to her. That she was different from all of his fan girls back home.

The whole Spirit team ate minus him, Sango, Kagome,and Kurama. Hiei usually could last days without food but something had told him that he'd better go downstairs to the kitchen.

Getting off his windowsill, he walked out his room and downstairs towards the kitchen. Upon entering he stopped and stared with eyes wide open and mouth slightly opened in surprise. The sound of a metal spoon hitting the hard tile resounded throughout the silent kitchen.

* * *

"Botan?" Yusuke lightly knocked on her door as he whispered her name. He guessed everyone was asleep since it well into 10:30 and the whole house was extremely quiet. He could've sworn he just heard a clank downstairs but pushed it aside thinking it was the cat.

"What do you want Yusuke?" Botan asked groggily opening the door a bit. Yusuke tried to make his way in but found that she wouldn't let him.

"I'm sorry Botan. I shouldn't have flipped out on you like that." Yusuke explained looking apologetic. Botan only glared at him.

"That's right you shouldn't have." Botan was about to close the door but was stopped as Yusuke put his foot in the way to keep it from closing.

"Listen Botan, I was just mad over the fact a girl I consider a sister just knocked me in the face and that everyone was making fun it. I really want to help Sango outbut she has to let me…everyone in or she's going to end up alone."

"That's all very touching Yusuke but still doesn't changes the fact that you want me to leave you alone. Now move your foot I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Botan was slowly starting to lose her patience. She knew he was sorry but she wanted him to go more than justwords. She wanted him to show her how sorry he was.

"What do I have to do to let you know I'm sorry?" Yusuke asked his patience as diminishing well.

"Yusuke, I've been with you for awhile now. I've seen you battle and I've seen you get hurt. Hell I've even seen you cry. The truth is I've always been there for you whether you wanted me to or not. Now I don't think I can be with you knowing that I'm not what…forget it Yusuke. I don't think it's even worth it anymore. Goodnight, see you tomorrow."

As she had said all that Yusuke had a notice a spark in her eyes just as she was about to finish her last statement only to disappear just as soon as it came. Knowing that Botan really wanted him to leave hurt but he reluctantly pulled his foot back.

"Botan, what do you mean by not knowing what you're…"

"Goodnight Yusuke." Botan cut him off as she closed her door leaving Yusuke out in the hall by himself.

Yusuke turned around and violently punched thin air out of frustration making his way back into his room. Botan was right about one thing; she's always been there even after his breakup with Keiko.

When Keiko had told him the bitter truth how she fell for someone else, he walked straight to Botan's in the pouring rain. Once by her door, he pounded on itand she was right there to answer. Not bothering to answer anyof her questions, he just buried himself in the crock of her neck and sobbed.

The next morning he had explained everything about Keiko breaking up with himyesterday afternoon at a smallcafe. She even had the decency to introduce the guy to himthinking they were still friends when in reality he just wanted to smash that guy's nose in his face. Botan had promised that no matter what she'd always be there for him and she kept well that promise.

She was always by his sideas they spent more and more time together. Hell, he'd even dragged her along to come down and visit his cousin since he didn't want to go alone. Somehow the whole gang found out and wanted to come along as well. Yusuke had grown so accustomed to being with her that he'd realized he had fallen for her. Though thinkingt that Botan might do the same thing that Keiko did to him made him hesitate to take their strong friendship to the next level.

Now that he thought about of it he was foolish to not have taken it to the next level. He knows Botan wouldn't do that to him. It all comes down to this, He loves her, and somehow he knows she loves him too despite what she says.

Slumping back onto his bed, he stared up his ceiling smiling to himself as he finally realized that he had unexpectedly fallen in love for his grim reaper. Now the problem was getting her to know it

A/N: All right this is where I'm stopping. A lot of suspense in this chapter if you ask me, I think it came out all right for not being in the game so long. All that matters isif you enjoyed it. I'll have you know I am still suffering from a small writers blocks but I'm motivated! So motivate me more and review!


	13. Chapter 12

Unexpected Love

Chapter 12: Haunted By The Notion

Disclaimer: Do not own anything so you don't sue.

Last Time:

"Yusuke calm down already." Botan grasped his arm. "You're not helping the situation any with your incessant yelling."

"Leave me alone Botan!" Yusuke wrenched his arm away failing to notice the hurt look that Botan was giving him.

"He's just angry that's all. I don't think he meant to push me away." Botan reasoned.

"Just remember Botan, that if Yusuke doesn't realize your feelings for him than he's dumber than Kuwabara." Sango stated. After that was said the whole group of girls erupted into a fit laughter suddenly feeling more at ease than they did moments ago.

"So what's there to do down here?" Kurama asked once she caught up to him and they both started making their way downstairs.

" There's this place I love going to. I think you'll like it too." Kagome smirked at him.

Getting off his windowsill, he walked out his room and downstairs towards the kitchen. Upon entering he stopped and stared with eyes wide open and mouth slightly opened in surprise. The sound of a metal spoon hitting the hard tile resounded throughout the silent kitchen.

Slumping back onto his bed, he stared up his ceiling smiling to himself as he finally realized that he had unexpectedly fallen in love for his grim reaper. Now the problem was getting her to know it

Now:

* * *

"So did you have fun tonight?" Kagome asked. Both her and Kurama were currently strolling through the beach. Waves crashed upon waves creating a high surf.

"I did. What about you?" Kurama said looking out towards the dark ocean. Kagome had spent the night away going to a nice restaurant. After that they both went dancing for awhile. Kurama was amazed at Kagome's dance moves. Than again she was a pop star of course dancing was in her dance description.

"I had a great time. Being with you I have to admit eases all the drama that's been occurring." Kagome watched as her feet sunk into the sand as they both walked along the beach. She had taken off her flip flops letting her feet soak into the water.

"I see that Sango's situation also puts you in grief." Kurama turned his head to glance at her. He noticed her sadden expression.

"I just wish she would tell me what's wrong. Than there's also Yusuke. Sango implies that he's hiding something but why would he?" Kagome stopped and turned around to face him. Kurama had stopped as well looking down at her.

"You shouldn't let any of this get to you Kagome. You have to be strong." Kurama reason pushing a strand of hair, that was blown in front of her face by the wind, behind her ear.

"Kurama..." Kagome was at loss of words. Part her wanted to spill out all the emotions she was feeling at the moment but him being so close in front of her distracted her.

"All will be revealed in its due time. You just have to be patient. I know you want to help but if Sango is ready to let you in than she will. I know as hard as it is, you just have to be there for her."

Not knowing how to express her thoughts, she instead wrapped her arms around him. Kurama in return wrapped his arms around her small waist.

After a few moments, Kagome felt a drop of water spill onto her face than another dropped on her nose. Soon a wad of raindrops fell upon the two.

Giggling, Kagome pulled away from Kurama. Raising her arms in the air, she spun around as the rain quickly drenched her hair and clothing. Kurama smiled at her childish antics. He had never seen anyone so free spirited.

Kagome had stopped spinning to notice Kurama staring at her. She chuckled a bit now feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I love the rain," She randomly stated. Thought the statement alone was enough to knock Kurama out of his reverie. "I remember that every time it rained no matter what I was doing I would always run outside to dance in the rain. My mother would always say that I will catch my death one day but it didn't matter to me."

Kurama walked up to Kagome. He too was drenched, his brightly colored hair matted dully but beautifully down his head. He cupped her left cheek into his other while the other pushed a few strands of wet hair behind her ear.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes turning into a dreamy gaze feeling his thumb caress the side of her face.

"Then I wish for more rainy days... just to see that blissful look on your face."

* * *

"You scared me there." Sango hopped off from the counter and bent over to pick up her spoon. Hiei just stood rooted to his spot.

He tried his hardest to not stare but his eyes had deceived him glancing at her seemingly long creamy legs. Rain tapped at the window, slowly making it's way down the glass.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Sango asked as she placed the spoon into the sink and threw away the now empty ice cream carton.. He finally took notice of the pink robe she was wearing.

Trying to avert his gaze from her, Hiei walked over and open the refrigerator. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but he need something to take his eyes and mind away from Sango.

His thoughts wondered back to the image of Sango in her robe sitting on top of the counter with her leg draped over the other. He remembered that the movement of her reaching down to pick up the fallen spoon had caused her robe to slightly caused to part open giving Hiei a small glance of her top crevice.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ Hiei thought. He berated himself mentally for thinking such perverse thoughts and for a human no less. It wasn't like him to think this way or even think about anything at all.

Sango stood leaning back against the sink her arms crossed over her chest feeling a bit embarrassed. Taught her to actually put some clothes on when getting out of the shower. She glanced over at Hiei and noticed that he seemed to be in deep thought.

'_Was that...could it be? Is Hiei...blushing?' _Sango thought to herself.. She could've sworn she saw a red tint spread across cheeks as the light of the refrigerator fell on his face.

Hiei finally gave up on trying to find anything to eat realizing he was never hungry to begin with. He shut the door and turned to find Sango staring at him. Lifting an eyebrow, he asked.

"What are you staring at woman?"

"Nothing." She blushed and tried to find something else to stare at. "I...I just...nothing."

Hiei let out a small snort making his way out kitchen. Pasting by Sango he said, "Well than put some clothes on. Others do live here as well so save yourself from the embarrassment"

Sango turned to glare at his back. _Pompous jerk_, Sango thought but if it weren't for the lack of lighting you would've noticed the light shade of pink spreading across her cheeks. No one infuriated her as much as Hiei did. It sometimes made wonder back to what Kagome mentioned last night

"_It already seems like Sango found her Mr. Right"_

"_What? Who?" Sango asked looking at Kagome as Botan and Yukina giggled obviously understanding what Kagome meant._

"_Hiei, of course." Kagome answered while trying to hold a giggle. " I mean the way he saved and all seemed like you two were an item."_

Sango laughed at the thought of her and Hiei as an item. It was ridiculous, they both hated each other with an equal passion.. Where would Kagome get the idea that they would hook up?

Than again back when Hiei had saved her, it was a funny coincidence how he managed to get their so quickly. What would he be doing wandering around in the middle of a forest? Strange, Sango thought but very grateful. Sango shuddered at the thought of anything were to happen if Hiei hadn't showed.

"Me and Hiei together...yeah sure when hell freezes over." Sango muttered to herself dryly and went upstairs to her room before anyone else were to walk in on her.

* * *

**_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game_**

The car pulled into the front driveway with Kagome and Kurama in towed. Both were partially drenched. The heavily loads of rain from earlier had now turned into a small sprinkle..Kagome had been silent since the whole incident back at the beach.

_**On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame**_

The car had stopped at the front door and as soon as they got out it drove out leaving Kagome and Kurama alone. Kagome was already digging through her purse for the keys. Kurama stood behind her patiently.

**_Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside_**

"I had a great time, Kurama. You're a good listener." Kagome said pulling her keys out of her bag. She walked up the door with Kurama in tow as she unlocked the door.

"I know all this must be hard for. You just look like you needed someone to hear you out." Kurama said shoving his hands in his pockets. The both walked inside.

_**Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say**_

**_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_**

"Exactly. Thank you for understanding."

"Oh it was my pleasure." Kurama chuckled a bit. They both started to climb out the stairs. The laughed at small jokes and talked some more about the nights event. They stopped in front of Kagome's room.

"Well goodnight, Kurama." Kagome smiled. Her hand reached for the doorknob but Kurama had stopped her resting his hand on top of her's.

"Kagome, wait..."

**_Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones_**

"...yes?" Kagome asked. Kurama was in a loop hole now. He wasn't sure why he had stopped her, they would both have to part ways sooner or later though he preferred never to be parted from her. He never wanted this night to end and if she walked through that door than it would bring him back to this harsh reality where girls kissed the floor he walked on, was always the reasonable, and just...utterly alone.

_**Turning and returning  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say**_

"I just wanted to properly say goodnight." Kurama answered. This had left Kagome with her brow raised in question but Kurama had ignored. Grabbing both sides of her face, he lent down slowly brushing his lips against hers.

_**Take my breath away  
Take my breath away**_

Regaining her senses, Kagome wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck bring him closer. Both kissed with an equal passion of fire as if they would never see each other again. Their tongues clashed as if fighting swords.

_**Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid**_

Soon they had both parted for air. Their heavy pants was the only thing that could be heard they both stared with feverish gazes. Emerald meshing with gray. Kagome unwrapped her arms from his neck and he dropped his hands from her face.

"Goodnight." Kagome whispered planting on last kiss on his lips. She opened her door and slipped inside closing the door behind.

Kurama stood rooted to his spot staring at her door. He smiled to himself at what had just occurred moments ago. Walking back to his room you would noticed an extra bounce in his steps.

Kagome leaned back on her door a hand resting on her pounding heart. She was on cloud nine and nothing could bring her feet back to the ground. She pushed herself off the door and tossed her bag onto her vanity. Opening a few drawers, she managed to pull out her sleeping bottoms. Slipping them on she soon started to sing to herself.

_Watching every motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
Haunted my the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames__Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside_

Pulling the covers back she hop into her bed and tucked herself in. She turned on her side and reached over to turn her lamp off. Sitting in darkness she laid flat on her back and finished the last few verses of her song.

_Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way and say...Take my breath away  
_  
"Take my breath away." Kagome whispered softly herself and closed her eyes letting sleep come to her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys, I know you must hate me but I really tried to update as fast as I can. I just moved so this is the first official chapter written fro my new home. Again sorry for the wait, it would've been up sooner but I had no internet connection, hell I didn't have a bed for awhile so it's been kinda hectic. Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed. I know it might've been cheesy and it was kinda Kagome/Kurama centered but I just wanted to show that their little date went but no worries more fluff of every other pairing should be on the way and I'll really try to update at least once a month. Try not to hold to me though. Thanks to all those who reviewed, seriously guys I loved them and they really encourage me so keep it up!

Oh before I forget, I'm really didn't spell check this but if there are any mistakes or spelling grammar just let me know and I'll re-edit this. To tell you all the truth I really didn't like how this chapter came but maybe you guys might so I'll just ;eave it all up to you but please review and let me know what you think.

**  
**


	14. Chapter 13

Unexpected Love

Chapter 13: Halo

Disclaimer: I do not own anything so you can not sue.

Last Time on Unexpected Love:

Sango laughed at the thought of her and Hiei as an item. It was ridiculous, they both hated each other with an equal passion.. Where would Kagome get the idea that they would hook up?

Than again back when Hiei had saved her, it was a funny coincidence how he managed to get their so quickly. What would he be doing wandering around in the middle of a forest? Strange, Sango thought but very grateful. Sango shuddered at the thought of anything were to happen if Hiei hadn't showed.

"Me and Hiei together...yeah sure when hell freezes over." Sango muttered to herself dryly and went upstairs to her room before anyone else were to walk in on her.

Pulling the covers back she hop into her bed and tucked herself in. She turned on her side and reached over to turn her lamp off. Sitting in darkness she laid flat on her back and finished the last few verses of her song.

_Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way and say...Take my breath away  
_  
"Take my breath away." Kagome whispered softly herself and closed her eyes letting sleep come to her.

Now:

* * *

Morning had quickly approached and everyone had started their usual routine of getting ready for the day. The whole gang had eaten breakfast together. There were some longing stares from some, occasional glances between soon to be lovers, and even thoughtful glances between those who just want to know what's going on.

Sango had noticed the playful and bashful stares between Kagome and Kurama. She began to wonder what really did happen on their date last night. She quickly glanced at Hiei who was quietly eating ignoring all those around him.

Yusuke sat silently to himself, glancing at Botan every once in awhile. When he did glance at her, his eyes told all of what he felt but she had only ignored him. Botan chatted happily next to Yukina who only half listened. Her mind was only on Touya.

"Good morning but than again what's so good about it?" Inuyasha, who just entered, strolled in on the group chuckling, while snatching a piece of toast off Yusuke's plate. "Oh that's right, I'm rich."

"Hey! That's mine!" Yusuke protested throwing Inuyasha a heated glare.

"Sango, I think you might want to see this." Inuyasha ignored Yusuke, pulling a rolled up magazine from underneath his arm. He tossed it in front of Sango and continued to eat Yusuke's toast.

Sango stared quizzically up at Inuyasha. Hearing the slap of the magazine hit in front of her, did she look down and notice the front page.

"Pop Princess Mixes With Darkness?" Sango read aloud the front title. She flipped opened and skimmed through to the story as everyone crowded together to looked at the front cover, which was a picture of Sango on stage singing her solo from the Music for Education Event.

"Sango Taijiya, top role model to many teenage girls, along with Kagome Higurashi blows the crowd away with their hot performance at the 'Music for Education' Event. After Sango's solo performance many critics believed that her whole music career was an escape from a past lover. Reports from eye witness say that after her solo she was spotted walking towards the forest with an unknown male. Has Sango turned over to the dark side or is she changing her style to bring in more fans to the crowd? We were unable to reach Sango for a interview due to her sudden disappearance after the show, but will have more information in the sudden change in attitude."

After finishing reading the story, Sango tossed the magazine aside in disgust. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara reached over the table in attempt to catch it but only ended up in a fist fight for the magazine.

"They know nothing of what's going on! They assume its just some sort of gimmick to boost up album sales." Sango countered angrily ignoring their banter as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Sango, don't pay attention to them like you said they don't know anything." Botan said wrapping a reassuring arm around Sango's shoulder, who meagerly shrugged it off, leaving Botan a bit stunned.

"That may seem so but Sango you have to tell me what's going on? First the attack after the concert and now the sudden disappearance during the charity event. Seems to me something is up and you're not telling anyone."

"Nothing is wrong." Sango responded firmly staring off to the side. Kagome, no longer able to sit and watch Sango lie, stood up and glared at her.

"Sango, stop lying! You have to tell Inuyasha about Miroku and of how his lackey Kouga would've ruined my life like Miroku did yours!" Kagome stood dominantly over Sango, who turned to stare up at Kagome with wide eyes.

The rest of the gang stared at Kagome, both in confusion and awareness towards her declaration. Hiei, who had knowingly stayed silent during the whole tirade, looked over towards Sango waiting for what can most likely get ugly.

Kurama glanced over at Sango and switched over to gaze at Kagome. He didn't know whether to speak or just stand by her but he supposed he would just sit and watch and defend Kagome when needed but this indeed can get bad, he thought.

"What does she mean by that, Sango?" Inuyasha asked gazing down at her.

To Sango, she felt that the room had suddenly gotten smaller. Everyone was staring at her, their eyes attacking her with the same question, _What does she mean by that?_ She practically saw the room spinning, swirling with the images of Miroku, then Kagome, then Inuyasha, the rest of the gang and finally Hiei.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently, which brought Sango back into reality. "We're waiting."

"Than you're gonna have to wait longer." Sango finally said, her face voided of all emotions. "Because I have nothing to tell any of you."

She abruptly stood from her seat glaring at those who dared to cross her. With one last look she was leading her way out the room, when Kagome stopped her.

"Sango, we're only trying to help! Please let us... we're family." Kagome pleaded slowly inching towards her. Sango only stared at the path leading to the front door, not even sparing a glance over her shoulder.

"Funny, last time I checked families don't backstab you from the front." With that said Sango walked out the door, not daring to look back to see the hurt faces of the people who she dared to call family, especially Kagome's.

* * *

'_I'm so stupid' _was all Sango thought to herself during her long trek towards a deserted park. The same park, she noticed, where she met Kagome only difference is it's bright and sunny, not raining. She made her way over to sit on the same bench she sat on before. It was still the same old dried wood plank, both armrests were chipped of its black paint. Sango sighed, letting out a shaky breath before she finally bursted out in tears.

Why couldn't she have just told them everything? Why was it so hard for her to open up to people especially those she cared for the most? Had Miroku effected her so much that it inhibited her of all emotions?

She didn't know what possessed her to act so cruel towards her family. They were her family, and she would give anything to take back the last hour and a half. If only they can just accept her wishes and let her bury the past but with Miroku constantly trying to ruin her life, that won't be possible either.

She didn't want to cry over this. All she's done lately is cry and basically Sango is sick and tired of crying. She promised herself, that she wouldn't cry anymore. Wiping her tears away angrily, Sango did what she knew best when times got tough for her. Her voice trembled a bit as she started singing.

_I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday  
I'll give you everything I have  
The good the bad.._

All those she cared for were getting emotionally hurt to her suspense but she's angry they would pry into her business. What happened years ago has no affect on them, there's no need to push her on the matter. It doesn't concern them. She continued to sing to herself knowing it was the only thing to keep her at peace.

_Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below  
So help me down, you've got it wrong  
I don't belong there_

Botan, she always was there to comfort Sango when needed but she always took that for granted when she kept pushing Botan away. Her and Yusuke deserve each other. If only Yusuke could realize that the girl of his dreams is standing right in front of him.

Kuwabara along with Yusuke and Inuyasha, are so dim-witted. They fight over the dumbest things. Sango sure can always have a good laugh with them. She hopes the best for both of them Inuyasha helped her get the life she has now, and for that she owes him everything.

_One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were _

_And I… I just wanna love you  
Oh, oh I… I just wanna love you_

When she first met Yukina, she had to admit she felt jealous. It was a ridiculous thought, but she couldn't help feeling a bit threatened around her that is until she found out she was really Hiei's sister. She had no ill temper towards her, if anything she loved the innocent girl to bits. Touya and Yukina would make the most lovely couple ever.

_Kagome_. Oh how she messed up with her, Sango thought. She didn't mean what she said to her about families, if anything Kagome was trying to help just like any other sister would do. Sango only felt a bit hurt at the time because she thought she could trust Kagome with a simple secret but so much for that secret being simple. It was the one thing tearing everyone apart and once Sango got back home she was going to bend on her hands and knees until Kagome forgives her.

_I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am  
I have flaws and sometimes I even sin  
So pull me from that pedestal  
I don't belong there_

Kurama has also been the nicest with her. He always listened when she spoke and she thinks that's one of his traits Kagome fell for. Noticing their stares at the table this morning, she also guesses their date last night went rather well.

_One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
but standing from here  
you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so if you were me_

Yes, you can also include Hiei, into her deranged family. Over the last few days, and also with rescuing her that night with Miroku, Sango has learned to accept him for just him. Underneath that hard exterior of his, is also someone you want to know because once you uncover his tough spots you'll want to learn about this person. Hiei has helped guide her in ways she can't define even if he is annoying and rude at times, she owes at least a thank you for saving her.

_And I…I just wanna love you  
OOhh I…I just wanna love…  
(I just wanna love you)_

Sango smiled to herself as the first picture to pop in her mind was Hiei. Singing the last few verses, Sango leaned her should against a nearby tree, the sun peeking through the leaves and the wind rustling through her long brown hair, as she stared up at the cloudless sky.

* * *

A/N: Wow real sorry about the long wait guys, but htings have been extremely busy. Im finally 18! Yay me! I know I don't deserve any reviews for such the long wait but i have been feeling so down about this story. I'm on writer's block and I feel like this story isnt getting anywhere, so if ya'll could just drop a line and motivate me some than I'll be more than happy to continue posting! 


	15. Chapter 14

Unexpected Love

Chapter 14: The Return of The Protector

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Is it really necessary that we must do this for every single chapter?

Last Time:

Yes, you can also include Hiei, into her deranged family. Over the last few days, and also with rescuing her that night with Miroku, Sango has learned to accept him for just him. Underneath that hard exterior of his, is also someone you want to know because once you uncover his tough spots you'll want to learn about this person. Hiei has helped guide her in ways she can't define even if he is annoying and rude at times, she owes at least a thank you for saving her.

_And I…I just wanna love you  
OOhh I…I just wanna love…  
(I just wanna love you)_

Sango smiled to herself as the first picture to pop in her mind was Hiei. Singing the last few verses, Sango leaned her shoulder against a nearby tree, the sun peeking through the leaves and the wind rustling through her long brown hair, as she stared up at the cloudless sky.

* * *

Now:

"We have to stop meeting like this Sango." A sinister voice signaled behind her. As soon as Sango heard the voice, she noticed that the cloudless sky above was slowly turning gray and dark. She turned to see Miroku grinning evilly at her and Kouga not to far behind baring his own teeth.

"If you would stop taunting me every corner I make we wouldn't have to meet like this." Sango responded. "You're the one making my life unbearable and putting my friends in danger."

"Well than, if you can't bear it anymore than give me what I want!" Miroku's sinister grin soon crossed over to an angry scowl.

"You can't have it!." Sango screamed back. As soon as that was said a pink light radiated from her body, her eyes glazing over with a pink hue. Her body seemed to have floated right above the ground, her body leaning back as the light engulfed her whole form. Dirt and various debris of rocks and others things swirled around flying in various directions.

Miroku stepped back placing an arm over his face to shield him from the debris and the bright light that seem to have surfaced out of no where. Kouga slightly shifted back in fear losing a bit of his edge as he glanced over at Miroku and than back at Sango's floating form.

"Maybe we should leave before this gets real bad!" Kouga yelled over the winds. Miroku stayed rooted to his spot.

"We're not going anywhere." Miroku smirked. "She's returning."

Kouga continued to stare in disbelief, his only thoughts were to flee from the scene but he would stay loyal to Miroku.

Once the pink light had cleared, Sango slowly landed back onto her feet and the dust cleared. The pink hues in her eyes reverted back to their natural brown. Her face held a blank expression but it was her eyes that held the look of determined, strong willed fighter.

Miroku, feeling the light being cleared, removed his arm away from his face and looked over at Sango, noticed her aura had changed. Kouga starred in awe as well not really sure what had just occurred.

"The reason you're really here is for the scared jewel." Sango finally said, shaking Miroku out of his thoughts. "But I can't let you go near it nor it's protector."

"I see you inner self has been awaken. Welcome back Sango." Miroku responded smirking coyly.

"Miroku, do not let Naraku control you like this." Sango said.

"Naraku does not control me. He's only opened my eyes." Miroku countered angrily as his grin fell. "It is you that is being controled. Protecting that girl in hopes of peace and happiness."

"As long as I live you're are not to go near Kagome." Sango prepared herself into a fighting stance.

"Well than I'm going to have to kill you now." Miroku lurched forward charging at Sango, who countered block his attack. Kouga stood at the sidelines ready to jump in if needed.

Sango lurched back trying to avoid Miroku's blows. Soon her back was prees up against a tree. Seeing Miroku's fist fly straight towards her she bent down causing to create a small crater on the bark.

She sent a kick to his stomach to push him allowing her to create some distance between the two. Sango charged at him, landing various kicks and punchs which Mirouke couldn't block in time. Landing on final kick, Miroku flew across the floor dirt scatteing around him.

Watching his comrade glide across the ground, Kouga took it as cue to jump him. Ready to attack, Kouga unexpectedly slamed face first to the ground. A triumphant Yusuke, who had knocked him down with a kick, stood behind.

"I don't think you're going anywhere." Yusuke said. The whole gang, minus Kagome and the girls, appeared next to Yusuke.

Hiei watched the scene before him. His gaze than shifted towards Sango, who seemed to be left unscath. His senses were picking up a strange aura coming aound Sango. 'Her spirit energy has risen. What effect did the light have?" Hiei thought.

Sango stood rooted in her spot, unfazed by the unexpected guest. She turned her head slightly to meet Hiei's blank gaze. Both eyes seeming to read each other's but finding nothing. The stirring of Miroku brought Sango out of her revirie, turning her attention back to Mirouk as he lifted himself up.

"This isn't over Sango." Mirouke responded, he held his hands out as a dark purple miasma spreaded around the area. "I will have the Shikon no tama."

Yusuke and Kuwabara had stood with their arms over the faces coughing up the harmful mist and had not noticed Kouga lurched himself as he ran towards Miroku.It didn't matter to Hiei and Kurama though as both stood suprised and their eyes slightly widened, making sure if they had heard correctly. The thick mist clouded everyone senses, making it difficult to find Miroku, who had already vanished.

Once he had disapeared along with Kouga, the purple mist cleared leaving every one more confused than before.

"What the hell was that!?" Kuwabara exclaimed pointing a finger, where Miroku had once stood. Sango stood until she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her as she fell onto her knees.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!" Yusuke retorted back angrily leaving the two in a heated stare down.

The gang rushed over to Sango minus Hiei, who stayed in his spot replaying the events from moments ago. When Sango had ran out the house, Hiei had followed her. He perched himself on a nerby tear and watched her from above. He sensed that Miroku was nearby, so it was no surprise that the sky had turned gray.

Something had stopped him from rushing to save the human girl. Maybe he wanted to know about the situation between to two or maybe to know what conspired between the two that makes Sango feel vulnerable. Either way, he kept his spirit energy hidden and watch the scene unfold before him.

He had heard them talk of about the jewel of four souls and even watched the pink light engulf her. He watched her awed. He figured the others had felt the immense energy coming from the park and rushed over to the scene. So when he had soon spoted them, did he decide to make his appearance known.

"Are you ok Sango?" Kurama asked, he perched himself on one knee while placing a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Sango pushed herself back up, but it seemed it had been to soon. Sango lost consciouness, if it werent for Kurama she would have fallen face first back to the ground.

"We better take her back to the house." Kurama said hoisting Sango in his arms bridal style. "We have much to discuss about our current situation."

"Well we can't figure out much until girly wakes up." Yusuke pointed out. "And don't you think we'll be attracting a bit of attention with you know...carrrying in unconcious girl in the middle of the day!"

"It's not exactly a problem, i'll keep hidden in the trees." Kurama responded as if it were the most obivous thing. In a second he disappeared and appeared on a branch.

"What a show off." Kuwabara said, sticking his hands in his pockets and heading in the direction back towards the house. Yusuke agreed and followed right behind him.

"Hiei." Kurama called down to him. Hiei looked up to stare up at Kurama, he didn't know why but seeing Kurama, standing tall with Sango in his arms, didn't feel right. It tugged at his so called heart, that it wasn't him that was holding her. Was he jealous? No, it was impossible.

"What do you make of alll this?" Kurama asked once he was sure the others had left. Hiei reappeared right next to Kurama.

"The sacred jewel is involve so you know better than I do that there is trouble." Hiei shrugged it off. "But it has been made clear to me that this human girl is the protector of the preistess."

"So it seems," Kurama responded, staring down at Sango, which is another thing that irked Hiei in a flaming fiery he couldn't define.. "And if that's the case than Kagome is in just as much trouble as Sango."

Hiei only nodded in agreement. Not being able to stand the sight of Kurama holding Sango possesively, he vanished leaving the two alone. Kurama used to Hiei's random vanishing acts shrugged it off and headed back towards home.

* * *

_Voices. She heard so many voices. She couldn't picture who they were or what they wanted. Their voices grewing in volume. _

"_Leave Naraku! You have no business to be here." A voice said. Sango remembered it, it was Miroku._

"_I offer you a fine propostion monk. Join me and my army of demons and you'll have all that you desire."_

_Sango gasped. Naraku! _

"_I have all I could ver possibly want. A home and a future wife to bear my childern. There's nothing you can give me that I don't already have. You layed the curse of the wind tunnel upon my father and all my life I have to live with the same fate that ended my father's life."_

_Sango stepped closer to hear the two. She watched the man that was hidden under the white baboon suit remain calm under Miroku's tirad._

"_The protector of the priestess? It seems you two have gotten very close over the past years but that can all change."_

"_If you dare go near my woman I'll kill you." Miroku threatened. _

"_There's no need for that." Naraku responded jumping mid-air as he disapeared into the night._

"_Houshi-sama!" Not being able to stand hidden and seeing Naraku gone, Sango ran over to Miroku wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace._

"_Sango?" Miroku was surprised to see her up so late. "Did I wake you?"_

"_I heard voices and saw with Naraku." Sango responded as she pulled away. "What did he want?"_

"_You need not worry about him darling. As long as the preistess and jewel is safe there is no need to worry."_

_But Sango was right to worry. As days went on she noticed a slight change in Miroku's behavior. He would come home late or not even at all claiming that he was purifying a scared temple that was haunted by demons. That it sometimes required him to spend more than a day to do so._

_When he was home, he acted indiferently towards her. He would whisper sweet nothings to her while nobody was looking like he usually did, or comfort her during the night like he use to do. He would come home late or not at all, caliming he was at some temple purifying it from demons that haunted the area and that sometimes it required him to stay more than a day or so._

_Sango could bring not bring herself to talk to anyone about this change in their relationship, not even to the priestess, who has become to be like a younger sister to Sango._

_ She shrugged it off, thinking she was maybe overreacting to the whole thing but one day Sango's life and the love she held for Miroku changed._

_It was exceptionally quiet around the little home that she and Miroku kept. Sango went inside and noticed that Miroku's faithful laid on the floor as if it were unceremonsily knocked over or even dropped carelessly. _

_A bit alarmed Sango pulled out her sword from the sheath that was tied around her waist and proceed cautiously. Nearing closing to her bedroon, she noticed the curtain pulled down and carnal noises emitting from her room_

_She pulled the curtain hastedly and was greeted with the sight of Miroku on top of another woman, whose head was bent back in ecstasy. Both moved their head to see who had intruded and Miroku was surprised to see Sango._

_Dropping her sword to the floor, she fled. Running as far as her legs would carry her. Running into Inuyasha's Forest did she let out a curling scream and fell onto her knees. She sobbed onto the ground, the images of Miroku and the unknown woman in their bedroom._

"_Damn you!" She screamed to the ground, grabbing a fistful of grass. She continued to cry for countless hours and finally decided to head towards the temple. There she poured the whole story to her younger sister, who had embraced her boken form the whole night._

* * *

Sango tossed and turned in her sleep, she moaned lightly as she began to stirr. Opening her eyes she noticed it was dark out now and that she was back in her room. The moon shone through her window, which was cracked open enough for someone to slip through. The moon provided her enough light to see a pair of crimson eyes staring at her.

"How long have I been out?" Sango asked, knowing it was Hiei. He sat on a chair that was placed right next her.

"Hm...about 8 hours or so." Hiei responded in his usual monotonous voice.

"What happened?"

"Why don't you tell me."

"I remember Miroku and than this blinding light. I..." Sango wasn't sure whether to continue or not. She did in fact know everytime that occured at that time but maybe it wasn't wise for her to sure her thoughts yet.

"You're going to have to tell the others what is going on." Hiei said. "This is no longer some game."

"Don't you think I know that already!" Sango excalimed.

"Than grow up." Hiei simply said. "Don't just run away and cry because thats not gonna help anybody."

"How dare you!" Sango was seething at this point, her fist clutching the sheets. "You don't know anything."

"I know enough." Hiei retorted. "There's a strength in you that nobody gets to see because you keep shutting it down but when it does come out you're invincible. You have stop fearing in things and start beleiving in yourself."

Sango blinked once, surprised at Hiei's statement. Hiei, himself, was surprised something like that had came from his mouth. Sango was the only one he's ever given a compliment which is one too many for his liking. He'd be damn if he ever said anything like in front of the others.

Not knowing how to respond Sango reached over placing her lips on Hiei's, who sat there with his eyes wide not sure what to do. Not feeling a response from Hiei, she pulled back immediately and fidgeted with her hands ontop of the blanket.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what ca...hmmm" Sango didn't get to finish her statement for Hiei had grabbed her face in his callused hands and brought their lips back together in a forceful yet lustful kiss.

Hiei got off from his chair, pushing Sango back down on the pillow as he situated himself on top of her, their lips never separating. Sango wrapped her arms around him bringing them impossibly closer. Both ravished each other's mouths, they're tongues battling with the other.

Hiei's hands started to roam over Sango's body, not caring whether he was gentle or not. Sango emitted a moan into Hiei's mouth, which knocked him out of his pleasurable revirie. 'What am I doing?" He thought abruptly separating from her.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked breathlessly. Hiei stood a foot from the bed as he starred down at her, the result of what could have almost happened if he didn't have stopped it.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Sango asked again a bit more urgently. Instead of answering, Hiei quickly walked out, climbing out from the window. Sango quickly jumped out of bed rushing over to the window.

She looked out for Hiei but unfortunately she couldn't see him anywhere in sight. The wind rustled her long brown hair which was already tousled from hours of sleep and Hiei grabbing at it.

A lone tear slid down her face, but the wind had soon blowed that away as well. Sango pulled away from the window and closed it, locking the latch in place. She walked back over to her bed and buried himself into the covers.

* * *

Hiei stood hidden behind the branches in tree not located to far from her window. He could still see her. More importantly he can still feel her touch linger on his lips, which made him angry.

Wiping his lips furiously didn't seem to help either. Her smell, her touch, it was all driving his senses wild and he didn't like it. He especially didn't like the fact that she was crying because of him.

* * *

A/N: Finally another long awaited chapter. For the wait, I made this chapter a bit longer. I hope you guys are enjoying this cause the plot is thickening. Now I've never planned it to be this way but I think I can make this idea worth wild so bear with me. Everything will be explained in due time. Anyways thanks for the encouragement and the awesome reviews. It would be great if I can get some more!

P.S: BTW, sorry about any mistakes or spelling errors I just wrote this on a whim and I didn't really have time to check for mistakes.


	16. Chapter 15

Unexpected Love

Chapter 15:

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing. If I did I'd find a way to merge the two shows like the Jetson and the Flinstones.

Last Time:

Hiei's hands started to roam over Sango's body, not caring whether he was gentle or not. Sango emitted a moan into Hiei's mouth, which knocked him out of his pleasurable reverie. 'What am I doing?" He thought abruptly separating from her.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked breathlessly. Hiei stood a foot from the bed as he starred down at her, the result of what could have almost happened if he didn't have stopped it.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Sango asked again a bit more urgently. Instead of answering, Hiei quickly walked out, climbing out from the window. Sango quickly jumped out of bed rushing over to the window.

She looked out for Hiei but unfortunately she couldn't see him anywhere in sight. The wind rustled her long brown hair which was already tousled from hours of sleep and Hiei grabbing at it.

A lone tear slid down her face, but the wind had soon blowed that away as well. Sango pulled away from the window and closed it, locking the latch in place. She walked back over to her bed and buried himself into the covers.

* * *

Hiei stood hidden behind the branches in tree not located to far from her window. He could still see her. More importantly he can still feel her touch linger on his lips, which made him angry.

Wiping his lips furiously didn't seem to help either. Her smell, her touch, it was all driving his senses wild and he didn't like it. He especially didn't like the fact that she was crying because of him.

Now:

**One Week Later**

'Seven days,' Kagome thought to herself. 'Seven days since Sango ran out the way she did and I still don't know what has conspired that day.'

The day Sango was brought back in Kurama's arms and unconscious left Kagome baffled and maybe even a little jealous she dare say. She demanded to know what had happened but the only answer she got was that Yusuke and the rest had found her in the park.

She didn't believe it for a second. Something else had happened and it was something big. Kagome remembered how the boys had reacted that day. After Sango had stormed off, everyone had been in state of shock. Kagome had never seen Sango so angry at her but Kagome had to make her understand that everyone was just trying to help.

After Sango had woken up the next day it was as if nothing had happen. She was her fake cheery self again.

Everyone had questioned Sango about what had happen the day before but she all she had said was that she didn't remember. She did for the most par apologized for her rude behavior towards everyone. Most of the time Sango kept herself locked in the studio.

Hiei had also gone missing now. Kagome wasn't sure if it was strange yet since he had a way of coming and going but it has been a week and Hiei still hasn't checked in, not like he would.

Over the past week, Kurama and Kagome had gotten closer than ever. Whenever Kagome wasn't busy performing or making appearances, Kurama managed to steal her heart once again. Due to circumstances they still hadn't managed to tell the others about their relationship and they were very good on keeping their secret hidden from the media as well. Eventually they'd tell the others but for now this was their moment to cherish. Kagome smiled to herself at the thought as she turned over in her bed.

Next to her she watched Kurama sleep. He looked so serene when he slept, she thought. Kagome reached out a hand to pull away a stray hair from his face. Thinking of other things, Botan was still giving Yusuke the cold shoulder only speaking to him when needed. Yukina also seems to be getting closer to Touya as well. They would occasionally talk while Yukina helped around in the kitchen and Kuwabara was oblivious to everything as usual only caring for Kirara.

Kagome gave a small yawn as she started to climb out of bed only to be pulled back by Kurama. She squealed in surprise. "Kurama!"

"And where do you think your going?" Kurama asked, pulling her underneath him as he smirked down at her.

"We need to get ready, everyone is going to get up soon. You imagine us to stay in here all day."

"Not all day, just for a little while longer." He responded as he laid kisses down her neck. Kagome giggled as she gave in to Kurama's pleas.

* * *

'I love him.'

She didn't know if that was possible but she felt it. In the short time that Hiei has stayed and always talking down to her to secretly telling her that she was strong, Sango felt that she needed him to survive. The past week, that kiss they shared in her bedroom was all that she could think about because it was that kiss that had ignited her feelings for him and it was that same kiss that told her that he felt the same way. He had to.

She had remember exactly what happened that day in the park. She had remembered her past as the protector of the sacred jewel of four souls. The shikon no tama that Kagome carries but what does it all mean? How had she managed to get an occupation like or how has Kagome managed to hold so much responsibility for one jewel so important as the shikon no tama.

'The real question is,' Sango thought deeply. 'Where is the shikon no tama?'

The situation was getting complicated and Sango wasn't sure what to do exactly. How could she tell the others of this new found information? It's not as if she could say 'Hey guys im a demon slayer in order to protect a big important jewel and Kagome is its owner!' Sango shook her head letting a small chuckle out. no, that wouldn't work out at all.

'Hiei,' Sango thought. Her thoughts would always revert back to him but does he feel the same? She had to consider this, at this point she'd take anything he can give her as long as it meant she would see him again even if it were just for a minute.

"I'm only fooling myself." Sango concluded before opening a small journal that laid in front of her and as she sat in her favorite chair in front of the keyboard she poured her heart out to her journal.

* * *

"Botan!"

Botan stopped midway before going into the kitchen. She turned her head slightly to see Yusuke standing behind her.

"What is it, Yusuke?" Botan asked.

Yusuke couldn't help but cringe a little at the tune of her voice. As normal and simple as the question had sounded, Yusuke can still sense the hint of bitterness behind. It was really as if she were saying 'Go away Yusuke'.

"How long are we going to keep this up?" Yusuke questioned back.

"Keep what up?" Botan asked as if it were obvious.

"This!" Yusukes shouted in fustration. "This cat and mouse game you and me have been running on lately. Botan I don't know how many more times I can say it to make it clear to you, but I am sorry that I hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do."

"You said to leave you alone." Botan turned to face the kitchen door pressing her hand gently on it.

"I lied." He responded easily. Assuming it was safe to continue, Yusuke slowly started to make his way towards her.

"And Keiko?" Botan asked, her back still facing Yusuke but she knew he was near.

"I don't care about Keiko!" Yusuke countered. He shook his head as he grabbed Botan by the shoulders, spinning her her so that she was facing him. Brown boring into amethyst. "I mean I do care for Keiko...just not in that way anymore. Ever since Keiko and I broke up and you and me have been getting closer, I've been feeling things I thought I shouldn't have been feeling or atleast I hoped I wouldnt have felt for a long time. Than you came, promising that everything was going to be alright, always being there for me when I was either hurt, or just needed someone to talk to and the whole time I took that for granted."

Yusukes let a deep breath exhale from his lips as he started to rub at Botan's shoulders, making his way down to gently grip at her for arms slightly bringing them closer to each other. Botan stared up at Yusuke, her eyes keep their stare in his as she allowed him to continue.

"When I saw the hurt that caused in those big pretty eyes of yours I began to hate myself." He brought a hand to hold the side of her cheek as he said this. " I know I don't deserve you Botan,but I'm hoping you can give me another chance so this time I can prove to you that I love you. "

Botan stood speechless at all that Yusuke had said. She had always dreamed that one day he would tell her that he loved her for her and only her.

Yusuke let out a small chuckle, pulling a strand of Botan's hair, that had managed to slide out of her ponytail, behind her ear," I think I always have loved you. I was just to blind to see that and part of me just didn't want history to repeat itself but I was stupid for thinking that would happen with you. I know you feel the same and I'm sorry for ignoring those feelings. Just let me make it up to you."

"Yusuke, I..." Botan started but she was still at a loss for words. It didn't help that Yusuke lips were somehow managing to lower themselves closer to hers. Botan sucked in an air of breath as her cheeks turned into a light shade of red and her eyes widen slightly. "Yusuke...Stop!"

THe nest thing he knew, Yusuke was forcefully shoved away. His eyes stared back in equal surprise at Botan's actions. "What was that for?"

"Yusuke I can't do this right now." Botan said, holding a hand to her chest. "I want the things that...I just can't."

After that was said, Botan ran past Yusuke with an arm covering her face. Yusuke stood behind dumbfounded at what had just occured.

"Botan, wait!" Yusuke scratched his head. "Was it something I said? I'm not letting her get away that easily."

As soon as Botan had reached the stairs, she stopped running feeling another presence in the room. She turned to look into the living room and saw Hiei staring out of the huge window, lost in thought.

"Hiei?" Botan inquired. "You're back. You been gone longer than you usually are."

"Hn." Was Hiei's only response. He wasn't in the mood to start small talk and especially with the ferry girl. The past week, Hiei had travel to remote forest areas to train and also to do some meditating. Since the incident in the Sango's bedroom that night, he didnt have the peace of mind to stay.He knew the girl wouldn't easily talk of what happened that day either, even though Hiei didn't want to admit it, he knew he was falling hard for the girl but his pride would never openly admit that. It was easier to stay away than to deal with the girl's emotions.

"Botan, we're not...Hiei?" Yusuke stormed into the room and stopped short as he saw the fire demon in the living room with Botan not to far from the staircase. Hiei turned to face the detective.

"I'm tired of this nonsense," Hiei started. " You know as well as I saw that day. That girl isn't just a simple human. There's more to it and I want to get to the bottom of it."

"But she doesn't remember anything from that day." Yusuke said. Botan knew she should've stayed but her nerves got the best of her as she took the opportunity to distance herself from Yusuke again and went upstairs. Hiei started to make his way past Yusuke.

"Than we'll make her remember."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"I think it's time that the truth be revealed, detective." Hiei said as he climbed up the stairs. "If we cooperate with her and tell her what she wants to know than I can safely assume she'll do the same."

Yusuke watch Hiei disappear from sight. He looked around to notice Botan was gone again as well. He let out a sigh of fustration.

"Some vacation." He mumbled to himself, sticking his hands deep into his pockets and making his way back towards the kitchen.

* * *

Sango had just so happened to come out of the music room when she had heard footsteps. She quickly hid herself behind the door as she saw the shadow walk past her. Peaking her head out, she held in a gasp when she noticed it was Hiei. He's back. She watched him walk into his room and after hearing the door shut, she finally decided to follow in him. Standing in front of the door, she pondered whether it was safe to go in or not.

'This is crazy,' she thought. 'but I love him.' and with said, she gave one final nod and opened the door. Once inside she closed the door behind her and turned to see a bewildered Hiei looking back at her as he sat by his windowsil.

"What are you doing in here?" Hiei asked harshly as his eyes narrowed at her. Sango only starred back at him as if she were in tranced. She starred at him, mesmerized by his meer presence.

"Hn, What the matter with you?" Hiei asked again walking towards her. Sango only responded by placing her hands on his strong built chest.

"Everything, Hiei." Sango responded as she reached up and placed her lips on his.

* * *

A/N: Yay, another update! I just wanted to quickly thanks those who still true to this story and have been there since the beginning. I'm also asking that you guys keep up the good work and send in those reviews and alerts!


	17. Chapter 16

Unexpected Love

Chapter 16: The Truth Shall Set You Free

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Warning: Just a warning this chapter is a lemon. So just letting ya'll know before you guys go ahead and contiue.

Last Time:

Sango had just so happened to come out of the music room when she had heard footsteps. She quickly hid herself behind the door as she saw the shadow walk past her. Peaking her head out, she held in a gasp when she noticed it was Hiei. He's back. She watched him walk into his room and after hearing the door shut, she finally decided to follow in him. Standing in front of the door, she pondered whether it was safe to go in or not.

'This is crazy,' she thought. 'but I love him.' and with said, she gave one final nod and opened the door. Once inside she closed the door behind her and turned to see a bewildered Hiei looking back at her as he sat by his windowsil.

"What are you doing in here?" Hiei asked harshly as his eyes narrowed at her. Sango only starred back at him as if she were in tranced. She starred at him, mesmerized by his meer presence.

"Hn, What the matter with you?" Hiei asked again walking towards her. Sango only responded by placing her hands on his strong built chest.

"Everything, Hiei." Sango responded as she reached up and placed her lips on his.

Now:

Hands roamed over white fair skin as Kurama laid kisses along Kagome's neck. Kagome leaned her head back giving Kurama more access. Thier legs entwined between the white silken sheets.

"I love you, Kagome." Kurama breathed against her neck. "I don't want to go any further unless you are sure."

Kagome looked into his green eyes and smiled. She ran the back of her hand along the side of his face pushing back several strays of hair.

"I love you too, Kurama. I've never felt this way for anyone before. I'd go anywhere as long as your right there beside me. I want this."

Kurama didn't need to hear anymore, he leaned down and captured Kagome's lips in his. Kagome tightly wrapped her arms over his neck as both kissed each other as it would be the last.

His hands continued their, lightly caressing her breast to finally making their way down to the hem of Kagome's night shirt.

Pulling away a bit, Kurama began pulling her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. He let one hand rest on her stomach and began to caress it. He stopped suddenly feeling a slight bumped on the side of her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, once she had felt him stop and saw him looking quizzically down at her stomach.

"What's this?" he asked back, placing his hand on top of the bump.

"Not sure really. I noticed it about a few days ago too but it doesnt seem anything serious. It looks noticeable when I'm laying down but it's gone by the time I'm out my room. I can't even tell its there."

Kurama glanced up at Kagome and then back at her stomach. Something in the pit of his stomach told him it was something more. Pushing the thought aside though, he went back to kissing Kagome. She giggled as the both lost themselves with the sheets.

* * *

"Stop." Hiei pulled away and grabbed Sango by her forearms. Sango gasped a bit from surprise at his sudden action. "This cannot happen."

"Why?" Sango asked, her face hardening.

"I don't need to explain myself." He responded harshly. "But if you need an excuse to live by, it's because we're to different."

"Don't say that!" Sango grabbed a fist full of his shirt. "As hard as you try and resist me, I know you feel the same way I'm feeling. I see it in those harsh cold eyes that you try to hide behind. I see past that act you try to protray. You want this as bad as I do."

"You don't know anything." Hiei dropped his hands to his sides.

"I know I want you." With that said, Sango reached up and kissed him. Not able to fight anymore, Hiei grabbed a fistful of her hair bringing Sango closer. Both made out with such a brutality that they seemed more like animals then lovers.

Hiei began pulling Sango towards the bed and pushed her onto it before landing himself on top of her and picking up where the left off. Both began shredding each others clothes.

Sango let a soft moan, feeling herself exposed to Hiei as he began to nip at her left breast. She let her hand roughly run through his hair as he continued his ministration on the other mound, giving it the same treatment.

He began biting on her skin, working his way up her neck. Noticing the base of her neck turning a slight pink along with the rest of her skin, he brought her mouth back to his. Sango moaned in his mouth, feeling his hand roam down her body until it finally made it way dwon to her wet cavern.

She shutter beneath him, his fingers making it's way inside through her wet juices. Hiei began massaging her clitoris, her juices oozing down his hand. He pulled away from Sango and opened her legs widely as he looked at his handy work. He then started to lap up her juices in his mouth, her loud moans encouraging him as he jabbed his tongue inside her.

Once he had finished with that, he pulled is pants off and pointed his member at her, the tip barely touching the entrance. Taking one look at Sango, her face begging him to go in, he forcefully slammed him in and began thrusting roughly. Sango threw her head back in esctasy. Her nails digging into his back, leaving red marks, as he moved quicker with each thrust.

The bed seemed to move with them as they continued their rough love making. Both panting and moaning heavily. A sheen of sweat covering their bodies with time passing.

Sango bit at his shoulder as she felt herself explode on his member. Hiei shutter over her, his head buring between her neck and shoulder as he too felt himself climax. He pulled out of her as he finished and took his place next to her on the bed. Both breahted heavily as Sango rested her head on his stomach. None of them said anything as they laid in a mass of sheets on the jagged mattress.

"I love you." Sango finally said. "I know it's probably something I shouldn't even say at all but over the time that you've been here I've been fighting that and not willing to accept it....until now."

Hiei just laid there, staring at the ceiling while letting her words sink in. He mentally slapped himself for what he was about to do next but he cannot fall for her. He wouldn't allow himself to fall in love with a human even though deep down he knew it was to late for that.

He sighed heavily as he began to pick himself up, causing Sango to sit up as she wrapped the sheets around her naked frame. She watched as Hiei collected his clothing and slipped them back on.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked bewildered.

"I told you." Hiei looked at her coldly, his stare cause Sango to shrink back feeling more exposed than she already was. "We cannot be together. Keep your petty feelings to yourself. This was just a free lay for me and now for you."

'Not again.' Sango thought as she clenched the sheets tightly between her fingers, her skin turning red. Hiei chuckled lightly as he opened the door and stepped out. Sango grabbed the nearest pillow by her and chucked it at the closed door.

"You bastard!" Sango cried out, tears heavily flowing down her face. "I've been played a fooled again. Damn you, Hiei!"

Hiei stood on the other side of the door, hearing her sobs. He felt his insides tearing at what he had done but it was for Sango's own good. Would she have still loved him if she knew he were really a demon and not human at all?

* * *

"That was amazing." Kagome breathed out softly, placing a hand over her chance. Love making with Kurama had been the best thing Kagome has ever experienced in her life.

He was so sweet and gentle. She could still feel his light caresses on her body. His kisses that he laid over her stomach and when it finally came to taking her, he had been so careful not to hurt her, especially since Kurama was her first.

It had hurt at first, having his member going inside her, especially his slow in and out motions almost killed her, but she felt immense ecstasy after a little while. He was just that good.

" I love you, Kurama."

" I love you too, Kagome." Kurama wrapped his arm around Kagome, pulling her down to his chest as he kissed her on top of her head.

"So when do you want to tell the others we're together?" Kagome smiled up at Kurama. " I know we agreed on keeping us a secret because of everything going with Sango, but I just want to scream it out to the world that Kagome Higurashi is madly in love with Kurama Yoko."

"You want to scream it out? I'm just about ready to burst myself." Kurama smiled down at her. "But I will suggest we wait a bit longer. Just until everything settles down which seems like it is so might be sooner then you think."

"Don't Touch Me!"

"…or not." Kagome and Kurama looked at each curiously before hoping out of bed and hastily putting on their clothes and running towards Sango's room to see what the commotion was about.

* * *

After Hiei had walked out on Sango, she had angrily wiped her tears away and gathered her clothes. Making it back to her room, Sango made into her bathroom to wash away all the sweat and grim from her body.

She rubbed her skin raw, still feeling Hiei's touch on her. It seemed like no matter how hard she scrubbed she could still smell him on her. Watching the suds run down the drain, she allowed a few more tears to fall as she slowly sunk to the floor, her face buried between her knees.

After she was done, she got and looked at herself disgustedly in the mirror. She began to notice the bruises and red marks forming along her arms and legs even her mid-section, all from their heated love making, if you can even call it that, Sango thought angrily. To Hiei, along with Miroku, Sango was just another plaything for the night, someone to take advantage of while they're down.

Once Sango was dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a plain t-shirt, she heard someone knock at her door. She answered the door and saw Yusuke waiting patiently.

" We need to talk." He simply said. Sango allowed him in as she made her way towards her bed.

"So you finally going to fess up on what happened that day at the park." He asked folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She responded almost void of all emotion.

"Sango, we're only trying to help." Yusuke began to walk closer to her, sensing that she was distressed.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Sango stared blankly at him, as if she didn't even noticed that he was making his way towards her.

"We have to talk about it, Sango." Yusuke reached a hand out to touch her. "I have to know….

Realizing what Yusuke was about to do, her eyes widened as she screamed out.

"Don't Touch Me!"

Yusuke recoiled his arm back, shocked by the frightened expression on Sango's face. All he could do was just stare at Sango. Did she really think that he would do anything to hurt her?

"Sango?"

"Just don't come near me!" Sango glared at Yusuke.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just…" He couldn't think of what to say. He wasn't even sure what was going on with her. At the time, he saw that Kagome and Kurama had made their way into the room.

"Yusuke, what's going on?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know." Yusuke shrugged. Dare Kurama almost say that Yusuke looked slightly alarmed if not panicked?

Kagome looked at Sango and noticed the same frightened expression she had when Miroku was always near but nothing seemed amissed. "Sango?"

Sango finally had noticed that Kagome and Kurama were standing in her room along with Yukina and Botan, who were now also making their way in the room.

"We heard someone yelling." Botan looked around the room. Her gaze finally landing on Yusuke, who only stared back at her.

Sango watched everyone gathered in her room and realized how childish she was being. She had to be strong. She wouldn't allow herself to have another meltdown in this room. Poor Yusuke, Sango thought as she shied her gaze to the ground. Always getting in the bad end with Sango but if she was going to ever punch anyone in the face again she'd sure as hell make sure it was Hiei that faces the end of her fist.

"I'm ready to talk." Sango's face hardened as she looked at everyone in her room. They all froze in their place as they watched Sango.

"Than talk." All turned to see Hiei leaned up against the door frame. Sango glared at Hiei but he paid no mind, just stared at her with his own hardened expression.

"I'm not from this time." She began turning her gaze back to the others. "I come from the feudal era. My job is to protect a sacred jewel called the Shikon no tama and it's holder. Miroku is monk that was cursed by an evil demon named Naraku. His curse is a black hole in the palm of his right hand that create a wind tunnel and will swallow anything in it's path. We were both arranged to be wed but Naraku somehow managed to destroy that and now controls him. Kouga is part of a wolf clan and follows Miroku."

Sango took a moment to see everyone reactions but what concerned her was Kagome's confused expression.

"So the shikon no tama is somewhere on the loose and now Miroku is after it?" Yusuke asked, his detective instinct now beginning to kick in.

"Yusuke! You're not seriously buying this fairy tale stuff?" Kagome asked completely baffled. If anything she believed this to be some practical joke. "There's no such thing as a demon!"

"No Kagome. There is." Yusuke said, not turning back to look at Kagome. Instead he looked over at Botan, who looked back at him bewildered. "Demons roam this world as if they were normal people disguising their true identity. My job is to find those that cause wrong doing. I'm what they call a spirit detective."

A/N: FINALLY AN UPDATE!! Can i get a whoop! Whoop! Anyways I found a stroke of motivation and just wrote like crazy today. I'll try to update more quicky but it all depends how many readers are still out there. As always read and review!


End file.
